Salty To Sweet
by poetif
Summary: Olivia is undercover to take on a drug kingpin responsible for a rise in sexual assaults. He slips her the drug and she wakes up naked in a strange bed without memory of what happened and she is NOT alone. Please heed the M rating. As always E/O. FOLLOWS ARE COOL BUT I WANT SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE! How else will I know what I'm doing wrong or right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Original SVU Characters belong to Dick Wolf & NBC everyone else and the story is of my own crazy imagination. Enjoy and please review.

There's a small period of time between sleeping and waking where awareness kicks in. You have yet to open your eyes because you're…_assessing_. You're mind is running a million things through it between the seconds amid consciousness and the time when you actually adjust your eyes to a new stimulus. Where are you? Are you lying on a bed, on a sofa, atop someone else? What is your state of dress or undress? For her, the last question is answered swiftly and obviously.

She feels the breeziness of an air conditioned room whisper over the fine hairs of her lower back. The coolness of Egyptian cotton sheets rubs against her breasts as she shifts, alerting her to the fact that she is indeed…_naked_. Her hands are folded beneath her head as she opens her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings.

The room is decorated in earth tones with lavish wall and window coverings, a Tiffany style lamp on the bedside table and what feels like 1000 thread count sheets on a bed, that-up until two seconds before she opened her eyes had been very comfortable. There's a mahogany dresser with a 40 inch flat screen sitting on top of it. The marble floor matches the room's fire place and the French patio doors are closed against the morning sunlight.

Her heart rate quickens. She doesn't remember any details from last night as her feet swing over the mattress putting her into a sitting position facing the patio. Her painted toes rest on the carpeting that surrounds the bed.

Manicured fingers comb through her matted hair as she tries to piece together what happened.

"Be calm," she mutters to herself, trying not to panic. At her voice there is movement behind her on the bed as someone stirs.

She jumps up gathering the sheets around her body to cover herself, having forgotten the person has no doubt already seen her literally…in the flesh.

Standing before the bed she sees a wide strong back, a firm bare ass and hairy but well defined legs.

It's not that she no doubt had too much to drink that bothers her.

It's not that she doesn't remember how she got to wherever she is that bothers her.

What does freak her out immediately is what she notices on the upper left arm of the guy she spent the night with. He has a tattoo. Not just any tattoo but a very distinguishable one she has seen multiple times.

"Elliot," she seethes but doesn't yell because she doesn't know what kind of mess they're in. She picks up a pillow from the bed and hits him with it, effectively rousing him from sleep.

He turns over moaning from an apparent headache simultaneously exposing his morning erection to his former partner. Olivia's face colors and she immediately turns away.

Elliot blinks hard a couple times before he focuses on her and realizes his state of undress. He immediately grabs his discarded slacks from the floor.

"What the _hell_ is going on Elliot," she fumes with her back still turned to him.

"You can turn around now," he tells her and she complies. "I wish I knew, I can't remember anything."

They go to the task of looking around the beautiful but foreign room for clues as to how they got wherever they are and why they're there in the first place. Their credentials and weapons are not there and neither is anything else useful.

Olivia gathers her bra and panties, a dress she doesn't remember buying and shoes she doesn't remember wearing off the floor and enters a bathroom the size of her apartment to put them on. She's shocked when she catches her appearance in the mirror. Elliot's seen her many times with faded make-up and messy hair so that's not what disturbs her. Hickeys trail down her neck, her breasts, over her stomach and her inner thighs. A gasp is caught in her throat as she raises a hand to her lips, still kiss swollen.

She takes a moment sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub instantly noticing the soreness between her legs.

"Shit," she whispers massaging her temples from the instant headache she's gotten.

Outside in the bedroom Elliot is pulling together his own clothing, following a trail of shoes and socks. He is gathering his tie when he catches his reflection in a standalone mirror. His neck has hickeys, his shoulders have a few bite marks and as he continues his examination he notices the scratches on his back.

"What the hell," he grumbles.

Just then Olivia exits the bathroom and she notices them too. She can't stand to look him in the eye with the evidence of what she's done so obvious. Her own marks coupled with the ache between her thighs tells her she wasn't the only enthusiastic one. Both of them look anywhere but one another as they try to figure out how they hell they got into their current predicament.

Olivia walks over to the balcony to try and judge where they may be. Elliot checks the bedroom door to only find it locked.

"I can't tell anything about where we are," she begins. "All I see is a nice large green lawn with beautiful landscaping."

He joins her outside and takes a look for himself seeing the spacious grounds with gray statues, ponds and a multicolored cobble stoned driveway leading to the mansion they're in.

"The door is locked from the outside," he informs her. "So we're stuck until whoever's out there decides to let us go."

Olivia blanches at the news sitting on a nearby chaise lounge and notices the clutch hand bag. Inside she finds lipstick, some cash and driver's license in her alias of Rachel Martin. She doesn't voice this to Elliot but gets up to show him the I.D. in case the room is bugged.

He nods at the realization that she is undercover and may be being watched or listened to. Elliot locates his sport coat and checks the pockets for a wallet. Inside he finds car keys and a bill fold with a driver's license in the name of Elliot O'Leary. Half the mystery is solved. They only need to figure out where they are and whose house they're in.

Just then there's a knock on the door and they both hear a key being maneuvered into the tumbler.

A man the size of a linebacker for the New York Giants enters the room wearing a black suit that is likely Armani, matching shoes, dark sunglasses and a gun he doesn't bother trying to hide. He reminds Olivia of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

"O'Leary the boss requests you and you're new friends' presence for breakfast," he grates. With the man's tone of voice and the hardware he's wearing it comes out more of an order than a request. Elliott is racking his brain trying to figure out why he and this thick necked man have the same "boss". But at the man's obvious impatience they both follow him out of the room.

The hallway is just as elaborate as their room. The mahogany trim continues along the banister, the wallpaper appears to have gold foil woven through it and detailed sconces are outside of each bedroom they pass.

They descend a wide winding staircase and enter a foyer where a crystal chandelier decorates the ceiling surrounded by accent lighting. White marble makes up the floor. Olivia and Elliot follow the man in black to an expansive dining area laid out with a meal fit for a king _and_ his court.

A long table of aromatic and scrumptious looking breakfast foods along with various coffees, teas and juices await them. There is but one lone figure sitting at the end, no doubt the "boss".

The man is tanned, possibly Latino with a full head of salt and pepper hair and matching beard. He is impeccably groomed with a suit even more expensive looking than that of his hired help. He sits calmly with his hands steepled in front of him before motioning for them to join him.

"That is all Max," he tells the man in black. "Thank you," he says before the man leaves them alone.

"Please sit my friends," he begins in a Spanish accent. "I didn't know what you'd be _hungry_ for so I've had my cook prepare a bit of everything."

He emphasizes the word hungry, taking in Olivia's appearance and the fact that she looks as if Elliot has already begun breakfast. She's instantly self conscious about the markings on her body. She tries to remain cool and calm despite her trepidation. Most of Elliot's marks were luckily covered up by his shirt and tie.

"I trust you found the room…enjoyable," asks the stranger.

"Yes it was thanks," Elliot begins. "Were we too drunk to drive home?"

"Well I'm afraid that was a bit less of the fault of alcohol and more of the party favors you _inadvertently_ ingested," he advises them.

Olivia trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice but failing miserably chimes in, "You drugged us," she states.

"I'm sorry but yes," he states simply. "You two seemed to have taken an instant disliking to one another when introduced," he informs them. "It's just a little game I like to play at my parties."

"And what game is that," Elliot asks.

"Un momento a sal y otra momento es dulce," he advises him in his foreign tongue. "Roughly translated, salty to sweet. I like to take two people who seem to hate one another, give them a little something and see how they react. Unfortunately, there is some associated memory loss accompanying the game."

As the two men discuss "the game" Olivia begins to remember the operation and the reason she's there.

Christian De La Costa is a respected real estate mogul on paper, but in reality the largest producer of Ecstasy in New York. His particular _recipe_ gained popularity because after you come down, the nausea, paranoia, depression or other possible effects don't hit you. But _during_ the high other things like inhibition, aggression, sensitivity to pain and sexual arousal are effected. De La Costa's version has led to an elevated level of sexual assaults fueled by the drug. The latest included the rape and murder of a young woman dumped into an alley. Olivia's job is to trace the drugs back to the seemingly untouchable businessman.

Last she checked though, her former partner was freaking _retired_. Needless to say she was a little surprised and a lot pissed to find him in the employ of the man whose table she now shares.

"Mr. De La Costa," Olivia begins surprising Elliot at her remembrance of their captor's name. "Do you treat all of your _friends_ this way," she continues, "drugging us then keeping us locked in until morning?"

"Trust me Ms. Martin," he begins, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "You put up absolutely no resistance to Mr. O'Leary here. By the time the drug took effect you were practically groping each other on the dance floor," he informs a stunned Olivia. "I only provided a place to…let nature takes its course without interruption."

As the conversation with Olivia goes on, Elliot regains a bit of his memory as well. "It's also a good way to show potential clients just how good your product is," Elliot says with a smile.

"Exactly," agrees De La Costa. "Now let's eat and then you can see Ms. Martin home."

Knowing that refusing the man could be dangerous, they try to eat hoping that nothing extra is in the food. As memories come back for both of them, they know they'll have to discuss what happened the previous evening. Of all the things they never want to talk about, last night's escapades _top_ the list.

After breakfast De La Costa walks Elliot and Olivia to the door with his bodyguard in tow.

"Elliot we'll see you home properly Ms. Martin," he informs Olivia pulling a cell phone from his pocket. "I found this in the library. I'll contact you about our business via text within 24 hours. Keep this with you," he concludes before kissing her hand and closing the door behind them.

Alone with her former partner in the courtyard, Olivia first wipes away the kiss of De La Costa. The two can't meet one another's eyes and stand there awkwardly for a second before Elliot starts walking towards the car.

"Elliot," she says in a voice that has always stopped him in his tracks. He knows she's about to tell him something he doesn't want to hear or ask him something he doesn't want to answer.

"How paranoid is your boss," she asks to his back.

"Why," he asks not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Because I need to know the chances of," she really doesn't want to finish the thought let alone the sentence but she has to. "I want to know the likelihood of having to explain a sex tape with you to Cragen."


	2. Chapter 2

_**You asked for it so here's another chapter. I'd really like more feedback this time people. Follows are great, but I'd like to know what you guys think.**_

"_How paranoid is your boss," she asks to his back._

"_Why," he asks not liking where the conversation was heading._

"_Because I need to know the chances of," she really doesn't want to finish the thought let alone the sentence but she has to. "I want to know the likelihood of having to explain a sex tape with you to Cragen."_

He turns then, looking her in the eye for the first time since they woke up in the same bed. "You don't have to worry about that," he says reassuring her. "He has the mansion swept for bugs every day but doesn't have the inside of his own place under surveillance."

She's relaxes a bit more as they walk towards the car.

Elliot unlocks the door by remote to let Olivia in. He decides to save the other talk they need to have for a better time.

He remembers that they are in posh North Salem, New York less than an hour out of Manhattan and Olivia remembers her undercover crash pad on the Upper West Side of the city. On the drive back she sits as far as she can from him, nearly burying herself into the passenger side door. She has never been so uncomfortable being in a car with him.

Images of last night's events flood her mind. She feels his lips on the skin of her neck, his hands on her upper thighs and his tongue…

"Olivia," interrupts Elliot. He's been calling her name for about a minute.

"What," she responds mildly jumping, clenching her knees together tightly keen on avoiding eye contact. She has her right elbow on the door and her hand massages her temple as if his mere presence is making her headache worse.

Elliot's hands grip the steering wheel to the level of taking the phrase "white knuckle driving" literally.

"Where am I taking you," he asks with a tight jaw. "I'm assuming _Rachel_ has a nice apartment somewhere?"

"Um, yeah," she says and gives him directions. They drive in silence until she takes her cell phone from her purse intent on calling her supervisor.

"No," he shouts seizing the hand holding the phone. She looks at him for only the second time since last night. Them touching is definitely a no-no as Elliot is assaulted with his own memories of the previous evening. He hears her moaning into his mouth while they are kissing, biting him on his shoulder so she won't scream out when she…

He releases his grasp on her as if burned by a hot stove. "That uh, phone is no good anymore," he informs her. "De La Cruz probably has it bugged now, you should wait until I get you home."

"Right," she answers and continues her intense inspection of the scenery outside her window.

He knows her, knows she's worried about them having sex last night. She hadn't seen or heard from him in just over a year. So much has changed. He wants to tell her everything, maybe try to get her to understand. Elliot knows it's an uphill battle. She is as stubborn, begrudging and hard headed as he is. He'll try to explain things to her but first he needs to know what brought her into De La Costa's mansion in the first place.

"What's the case," he asks, struggling to keep his eyes on the road instead of all the flesh her dress is exposing.

Christian De La Costa has very deep pockets and very powerful friends. Because of that, the man has escaped every charge brought against him and managed to get tipped off about every cop or federal agent that's tried to infiltrate. Therefore, not many people are aware of Olivia's undercover details.

Captain Cragen set up the op so he is aware. Fin used his Narcotics connects so he's in the know and Casey has to advise her about what she can and can't do to get evidence so she knows. Other than that, Olivia's on her own. She checks in three times a day with the nursing home where her father resides but that's it. The "nursing home" is a private SVU phone directly to Cragen who is her "father".

She knows she used to be able to trust her former partner with every embarrassing, heart wrenching, personal thing in her life…well…_almos_t everything. But getting him to tell her anything was like pulling a bad tooth. Also the Elliot she met last night is obviously not the same man and she doesn't know if she should tell him anything. With hair buzzed so low he may as well be bald, and a low and well groomed beard, he doesn't look the same Elliot either. It's like looking at Jason Statham and hearing a Brooklyn accent.

"I um, I can't tell you," she advises him. "You haven't been read in."

He considers the state of their now nonexistent relationship and understands her hesitancy. Still, he's a bit hurt that she doesn't just automatically tell him for the asking. He knows how much pain he must've caused her when he unexpectedly put in his papers.

"I think I've more than proven you can still trust me Olivia," he responds. "You know I would never put you in danger."

She knows. She does. It doesn't stop her from wanting to hurt him just a little for that hellish first year without him. Then there's the fact that she had sex with a married man and feels all kinds of guilt about that. But it was probably the most intense, animalistic, uninhibited sexual encounter of her life and she almost wishes she didn't remember. Maybe it would make things easier.

She is acutely aware of the sheer potency of De La Costa's formula so she shouldn't be angry that Elliot didn't stop them. He's the high school football player who married his first love because he knocked her up. He's the one that went back to that same woman after a _two year _separation, because he knocked her up _again_…after 25 or so years of marriage. He is the penultimate responsible, family man who wouldn't cheat. But last night…

"I know," she says shaking her head like that would stop the onslaught of images. "But Cragen has to give the go ahead," she adds copping out to not having to make the decision. "What about you Elliot? What are you doing working for Christian De La Costa" she asks, posing the million dollar question.

But it goes unanswered as Elliot arrives at the address she's given him. He can't afford to live on the _sidewalk _out in the front of the building let alone inside one of the condos. At least the taxpayer's are getting their money's worth.

The place is gorgeous and spacious with contemporary furnishings. A wall of floor to ceiling windows gives Olivia a beautiful view of Central Park and the Hudson River. Her kitchen is something Gordon Ramsey would be envious of with it's oversized island, Subzero refrigerator, stainless still appliances, marble counters and solid wood cabinetry.

"Nice," comments Elliot as he deposits his sport coat over a chair. "A serious step up from your regular digs," he says admiring her surroundings. "No offense."

"None taken," she says nonchalantly heading towards her bedroom. "I'm gonna go change," she adds feeling like she's wearing her former partner's scent all over her.

Twenty minutes later she emerges feeling considerably more comfortable in jeans and a t shirt. She's barefoot and fresh faced after having showered, checked in with Cragen and popped two pills for her headache. No amount of makeup would help, so she hasn't bothered trying to hide the hickeys.

"I'm sure you have one hell of an explanation Elliot," she says, entering the living room with him in tow.

The sofas and chairs are of a dark chocolate suede with cream accent pillows. Olivia relaxes on a sofa while Elliot sits a comfortable distance away on a nearby chair.

"After I retired, Kathy and I got to spend a lot of time together," he begins. "We even went on that honeymoon we never got to take," he informs her.

The news does absolutely nothing for the guilt she feels regarding the previous night's festivities. With a gesture that's quickly becoming a habit, she closes her eyes and begins to rub her temples hoping another headache doesn't replace the one she just got rid of.

"Then we realized it wasn't the job that was causing the problems in our marriage," he continues. "It was the fact that we grew into two different people."

"I'm not a shrink Elliot," she tells him coldly. "Just skip to the part where you started working for the largest producer of ecstasy on the eastern seaboard," she adds folding her feet beneath her. She doesn't remember him ever being so forthcoming with personal information about his marriage.

"I'm trying," he grunts. "Just, just give me minute."

She just stares at him and then gives him a quick nod as the okay to continue.

"I'd spent more time than ever with the kids until I got on their nerves," he says smiling. "After the…um…divorce I got really bored, really fast."

"Divorce," she says stunned. "You and Kathy are…divorced?"

"Yeah," he responds. "For about three months now."

"Wow Elliot," she says and takes a deep breath but is a bit relieved as the guilt of sleeping with a married man is no longer necessary but still somehow present. "I don't even know what to say to that." She doesn't feel the need to offer her condolences. It's no longer her job to keep him safe and send him home to his wife…ex-wife.

"You don't have to say anything," he tells her. "It was a long time coming and the kids are fine with it."

"Okay so…what about De La Costa," she says deflecting to easier subject matter.

"A few weeks ago I was going a little stir crazy so I called a friend of mine in the DEA," he states surprising her for the second time in two minutes. "We started talking shop, De La Costa came up and I agreed on a simple undercover assignment," he informs her. "As far as De La Costa wants to dig, I'll come up Elliot O'Leary."

"I thought you hated the feds," she tells him knowingly before getting up to make coffee. She no longer feels relaxed just sitting with him. They may have been out of each other's lives for over a year, but the chemistry is still incessantly there.

"Just one particular FBI agent," he confesses, standing up to take admire the magnificent view of the city. "Porter and his lies, deception and hidden agendas.

"I can't really disagree with you there," she says honestly. "There was a time I thought he would've at least been honest with _me_," she tells him pouring two cups of the steaming hot liquid.

"Yeah well," he replies. "you seem to be a magnet for us assholes," he tells her including himself in the equation. "Anyway, you need to be careful. Christian De La Costa hasn't avoided prosecution all this time because he's stupid. The man is connected and dangerous so you need to watch your ass."

Olivia smirks because he's talking to her like she doesn't chase psychopaths for a living.

"I'm serious Olivia," he says as she joins him at the window. "He's sadistic and I don't want anything to happen to you," he adds accepting the cup she holds out to him. In taking it, he inadvertently touches her fingers.

They stare at each other warmly before he reaches out a hand letting his fingers caress the soft skin of her neck with a feather light touch. He can't help himself, the hickeys are like tracks leading to a place he's been and can't wait to get back to. Olivia closes her eyes momentarily enjoying the sensation before stepping back and turning to enjoy the park view causing Elliot to reluctantly drop his hand.

"Are we ever gonna talk about it," Elliot rasps not taking his eyes off of her.

"There's a lot we need to talk about but," she begins, ready to make excuses before they both hear her phone ring. "I need to get that."

Elliot watches her walk away. He's missed walking next to her, talking to her, floating theories off of her even arguing with her. He's simply missed her presence. In fact that's what he whispered in her ear as he…

"Fin's on his way up," she informs him. "Cragen gave me the okay to read you in after doing some checking."

She hopes she can still count on Fin to keep his mouth shut about the obvious. Olivia doesn't want to continue the crappy start to her day by having to explain the passion marks. But it's too damned hot for a turtle neck.

A few minutes pass before they hear the doorbell ring. Olivia goes through the pretense of asking who it is.

"It's building maintenance ma'am," Fin replies as his cover. "You called about a leaky faucet?"

Olivia opens the door to the sight of Detective Odafin Tutuola in a cap, maintenance uniform, work boots and a tool belt. She doesn't know why, but it tickles her each time she sees him in the get up.

"Every time Benson," he asks once safely behind the closed door and out of earshot of any nosey neighbors. "Really?"

He follows her into the living room where he lays eyes on his former co worker after his sudden and unexpected retirement. Fin knows how much it hurt his good friend when Elliot left. He had to watch her pained expression as she cleaned out his desk. Fin knew he hadn't returned Olivia's calls or responded to any of her messages. He knows _he_ wouldn't have done that to someone he calls a friend, so he doesn't understand Elliot's motives. He wasn't the only one to notice they were closer than just friends whether they acted on it or not.

Fin's angry and he isn't big on long conversations.

Elliot extends a hand to Fin to say hello. Fin extends his fist to Elliot's jaw as his own personal greeting, effectively landing him on his ass.

**Let's please not forget to review this time people! Please and thank you…lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus chapter today because I'm soooo nice...lol.**

"What the hell Fin," grunts Elliot as he pulls himself from the floor.

"You had that coming Stabler," he tells him. "She didn't deserve your disappearing act you selfish son of a bitch," he admonishes him. "A simple phone call would've been nice."

"I was just explaining things to her," Elliot begins. "I hadn't gotten to the apology part yet," he adds rubbing his jaw.

"I don't have time for this shit," she advises them and turns to Fin. "Let's just read him in so I can get some sleep," she adds as they follow her back into the living room. "I have to be back at the club tonight."

They sit Elliot down and explain to him how after they caught the rapist and killer of the woman in the alley, he tried to say how he wasn't himself. He blamed it on the drugs and said it wasn't his fault. Jenny Sanchez was only 22 years old.

So many addicts blame drugs for their actions that they hadn't put too much stock into it. The junkie who killed Richard Stabler's friend came to mind. Then they looked deeper into Michael Renard's story. He was an honor student visiting from M.I.T. His so called friends wanted to show him around New York to get him to relax after a rough semester. They slipped him the ecstasy thinking he would loosen up and have a better time. Jenny had the misfortune of meeting him just before Dr. Jekyll turned into Mr. Hyde.

Prior to that night he swears he had never harmed a woman or anyone else for that matter. His background showed no criminal past. His former girlfriends said he was pretty much a push over. And his parents were in total shock about their son's actions.

Side effects of the new Ecstasy coupled with his academic pressures turned him into a different person. Finding the source of the new drug became a priority.

They agreed that Olivia's cover would be the owner of a string of lucrative high end clubs some of which were invitation only. She would provide certain "party favors" for those in her V.I.P sections if they so chose. The favor of the month it seems is the new form of E.

Elliot explained that he is just De La Costa's driver. His role for the DEA is only to observe and report. He isn't supposed to do anything that will make the man suspicious. Elliot is due back at the mansion to drive De La Costa around for the day. He considers his job a lot less dangerous than what the NYPD has planned for his former partner.

"He's gonna use that twenty-four hours he was talking about to check you out _thoroughly_," he says to Olivia sitting next to her on the sofa. Fin has taken the chair he'd occupied earlier and luckily for them has chosen not to comment on Olivia's hickeys. "So I hope you're cover is more than just superficial because this guy has his hands in everything."

"We got it covered," Fin speaks up. "He can do a background check with everybody from the FBI to Google," he informs Elliot. "Her DMV record, social security number even her high school prom pictures will come up Rachel Martin thanks to some friends of mine," Fin concludes.

Olivia just smiles and shakes her head. She knows his so-called "friends", are really his son Ken and his computer skills. He landed a job with a large software security firm after grad school.

"She can always count on me," Fin says putting an emphasis on the word me. "I won't just leave when shit gets too real," he says, moving towards Elliot again.

"I didn't just up and leave for vacation Fin, they forced me into retirement," he roars back, standing nearly chest to chest with the man. "They crawled up my ass and through my jacket. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Enough," Olivia yells, standing as well. "_Both_ of you need to leave so I can get some sleep."

Elliot and Fin give each other the evil eye before they all separate so Olivia can see them out. Fin is the first to make an exit as he opens the door.

"If you need anything else ma'am just give us a call," he says, keeping up the pretense as he closes the door behind himself.

Elliot encroaches on Olivia's personal's space once more as she leans against her breakfast bar. "When are we gonna talk about what happened last night," he asks, crossing his arms over his chest in a stance very familiar to her.

She sidesteps away nearly brushing against him. "Not now Elliot," she tells him. "I need to focus on this case," she adds, but can't stop herself from looking at his lips before retreating fully.

He gives her space and collects his sport coat. "That's fine for now," he says, approaching her again. "But this isn't over," he tells her, spacing out every word and staring at her intensely before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Be careful," he says before brushing a kiss across her cheek leaving her with desires she can't blame on being drugged.

Olivia climbs the winding metal staircase to her bedroom trying to shake Elliot from her thoughts. She leaves her t-shirt on and ditches the jeans to sleep in her underwear. With her alarm set she slides into bed between the cool linen.

She thinks it must've been the first drink that was laced with the E. Olivia remembers being very thirsty after that one and made it a point to drink nothing but bottled water for the rest of the evening.

She still can't believe she's seen him, _been_ with him in a way she absolutely never thought she would. Even though Olivia knows she was under the influence, she's still surprised by the way her body responded to his every touch.

Maybe if she counts sheep, or ceiling tiles or the number of hickeys he's left on her body, she'll be able to drift off. Exhausted though she is, her mind races with the events of the previous night.

"_This is Elliot O'Leary," says De La Costa as Elliot turns towards Olivia to shake her hand. _

"_Rachel Martin," says Olivia trying to hide her shock that her former partner is at the party of a major drug dealer. _

"_Nice to meet you," says Elliot in a Bronx accent holding on to her hand longer than he should. Olivia snatches it away from him and continues her conversation with Christian who has seen her response to Elliot._

"_So Mr. De La Costa," she begins. "I have some A list regulars that have raved about your parties," she informs him ignoring Elliot. "I just had to see for myself."_

"_Por favor, call me Christian," he says as they walk through his swanky digs. "And yes, I pride myself on ensuring my guests thoroughly enjoy themselves."_

"_Really," Olivia says smiling mischievously at the man as a concerned Elliot looks on. "Then we have that in common Christian. That's why ENVIOUS is invitation only," she informs him. "Not everyone can afford to chase their every whim."_

"_Perhaps I have something that could boost your clientele," offers De La Costa. "Maybe we could do some business together Ms. Martin," he tells her. "I've had to sever ties with some recent associates of mine," he informs her inadvertently referring to the clubs the NYPD shut down for running his product through them._

"_Please, call me Rachel," she advises him momentarily touching his arm. "I think you're just what I've been looking for," she says, using her raspy low tone._

_Elliot forever the jealous, overprotective type saunters coolly over to the two interrupting their conversation. _

"_Excuse me boss," he says continuing the accent and sounding like a street thug. "I was just wonderin' if Rachel here would care to dance."_

"_It's Ms. Martin," replies Olivia annoyed by the fact he's interrupting her deal. "And no, I wouldn't like to dance."_

_Christian entertained by the two's obvious disdain for one another encourages them knowing they won't refuse him._

"_Go ahead Rachel," he begins. "Enjoy yourself. There's plenty of time for business later."_

_Sensing Elliot has something on his mind she makes the decision to dance with him. It's a slow number and he takes the opportunity to pull her in close enough to whisper._

"_What are you doing here," he asks her immediately._

"_It's none of your business Elliot," she whispers back as her breath warms his neck. "You're not a cop or my partner anymore remember," she asks rubbing his face in it._

"_I remember," he rasps back. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you," he says immediately pissing her off._

"_So worried that you picked up the phone all those times to make sure I hadn't caught a bullet," she says sarcastically. "Oh that's right, you didn't."_

"_I had my reasons Rachel," he calls her emphasizing her alias. "I couldn't work on my rocky marriage and worry about you at the same time."_

_Christian watches the tension between the two and decides their attitudes toward one another could benefit from a couple of his special pills. He dissolves them into two champagne glasses and orders them to be taken to the two former partners._

"_Well I'm sorry I was such a damned burden to you," she seethes, only loud enough for him to hear. As the song ends, she pulls away from his hold. She doesn't get two steps before a waitress approaches them with the champagne flutes. _

"_These are courtesy of Mr. De La Costa," says the woman dressed like a penguin. _

_Across the room Olivia and Elliot spot his boss, her host raising a glass to them. They paste fake smiles on their faces before taking theirs from the serving tray saluting him back before each taking a drink. _

_Elliot skulls the whole glass after the conversation he's just had with Olivia. She takes a bit longer but eventually finishes her drink as well._

Finally slipping into unconsciousness, her racing thoughts merge into lucid dreams.

Hers is a restless sleep. She's assaulted with the same memories and images of her reunion with Elliot that she's trying to forget.

_**He finds her poolside. The ecstasy has heightened her senses to the point that she has sought out the azure blue of the water, the evergreen of the surrounding landscaping and the multihued flowers. So entranced is she by the view that she barely notices Elliot speaking to her.**_

"_**You were never a burden to me," he whispers in her ear from behind before coming to stand in front of her.**_

"_**Isn't it beautiful out here," she says, without acknowledging his words. "It's just so…beautiful," she adds taking a drink of her bottled water. She is suddenly so thirsty.**_

"_**Yes," he says focusing on her instead of the scenery. "Gorgeous," he comments before sweeping windblown strands behind her ear.**_

_**His hand moves from her ear to caress the apple of her cheek. Without thinking about it, she leans into his touch. It both excites and scares her.**_

_**An up tempo Salsa song floats through the terrace doors and out to them. Olivia uses the music as an excuse to pull away from Elliot.**_

"_**I'm gonna go dance," she suggests walking back into the ballroom. **_

_**He follows her without missing a beat, surprising her by grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. Her intentions were to dance with anyone else.**_

_**Inside they move fluidly to the beat of every drum, wooden block, cowbell and horn of the Latin number. She swings and sways her hips so uninhibitedly, so freely. His hands come dangerously close to venturing towards her ass but remain on her lower back. Each time he twirls her away, Elliot pulls her in tighter when she returns to him afraid she will let go. **_

_**By the time the song is over, so overwhelmed is Olivia by his smell and touch, that she needs to get away before doing something stupid.**_

_**He chases after her…of course he does. When he finds her alone in the library he doesn't even bother with the pretense of conversation. Olivia is leaning against a desk with both hands planted behind her, as if bracing herself for what's about to happen. **_

_**He discovers her flushed and agitated but willing as he threads his hands through her hair pulling her into a slow and passionate kiss. She tilts her head letting him kiss her, taste her, explore her mouth but she refuses to touch him. Two words repeat over and over again in her head. Kathy. Undercover. Kathy. Undercover. She wants to focus on what's important but can't seem to. **_

_**Elliot isn't deterred by the fact that she hasn't laid hands on him. His hands roam her back pulling her into him. His lips abandon her mouth for a spot just behind her ear. He ventures further down sucking at the skin on the pulse point of her neck unconcerned that he's marking her for everyone to see. She's gripping the desk so tightly in trying to resist him that her hands begin to ache. Yet, she can't seem to simply push him away or tell him to stop, knowing that he will.**_

She moans in her sleep, beginning to toss and turn from the vivid dreaming.

_**One hand stays at her waist while the other follows the contours of her back and finally, unable to withstand the urge any longer slides over her round ass. He ventures further down moving over her thigh simultaneously returning his lips to her mouth. As Elliot deepens the kiss he smoothes a hand down the back of her left thigh and pulls her leg up.**_

_**Though still not using her hands to feel him, it doesn't seem to matter. This no- touching rule she has with her fingers, is swiftly being betrayed by the rest of her body. The dress she wears has ridden up and his erection is pressing into her center. Olivia instinctively wraps the same leg around his ass pulling him closer to her. **_

_**Elliot continues to heat things up, rubbing her thigh before rocking into her at least once. She closes her eyes, biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan. **_

_**Over Elliot's shoulder once she's reopened her eyes, Olivia can see a smiling Christian De La Costa step into the doorway. She immediately pushes Elliot away like a teenager caught by her parents.**_

"_**Elliot, why don't you show Rachel the breathtaking view from one of my balconies," he suggests before retreating back to the party.**_

_**Turning back to face her, he strokes the soft skin of her shoulder, smoothes down her arm until he reaches and clasps her hand in his.**_

"_**Come with me," he tells her pulling in to stand toe to toe with him.**_

_**She casts her eyes downward, feeling all of her resolve quickly melting away.**_

"_**I need to leave," she tells him staring down at the sandals she's wearing.**_

_**He leans in close enough to whisper. "I don't think you really mean that," he says before pressing his mouth to hers again, nibbling on her lower lip before kissing her fully.**_

_**Her tenacity is officially shot.**_

"_**I leave right after you show me this view," she utters in a voice much stronger than she feels. Even as the words fall from her lips she knows they aren't true. She's thankful Cragen ordered her not to wear a wire tonight. De La Costa was paranoid enough to check. And, she wouldn't be able to explain her conversation with Elliot and the sounds they made when they weren't talking.**_

_**Upstairs the view from the guest room balcony is absolutely amazing. The stars are out and shining brightly. A full moon is reflecting light off of the various small ponds scattered throughout the grounds below. And fireflies float above them creating a beautiful moving luminescence. **_

_**He wraps his arms around her from behind pointing out various things in the gardens below as if they're on a date and he's trying to impress her. She's scared at the familiarity of it all and how right it feels so she continues to avoid touching him. Her hands grip the balcony railing instead. It's truly an exercise in futility. The scent of him alone…**_

"_**Okay," she says turning out of his arms. "It's time for me to go."**_

_**She makes it halfway to the door before she hears him.**_

"_**Please…don't go," he says in a voice he's only used with her once before. "I miss you."**_

_**Something in her clicks and she should be angry, she should tell him to go to hell or give him a right hook, but she misses him too. Olivia turns on one of her ridiculously high heels, drops her purse on the chaise and makes a beeline for Elliot. **_

_**This time she's the aggressor, the pursuer, the initiator. She backs him into the railing and kisses him like she'll never see him again. Olivia really didn't think she would. There's no hesitation on her part. She doesn't try to restrain herself. She pulls his face to hers and invades his mouth, tasting him like she's wanted to all night, longer if she's honest with herself. **_

The memory suddenly fades into blackness and she finally, blessedly slips into a dreamless sleep. She's unaware that on the other side of town, her former partner's attempts at rest will be just as fruitless.

**Let's not forget to please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Christian De La Costa has called and told Elliot not to worry about driving him. He knows that the side effects of his own product aren't conducive to focusing on the road nor anything else.

Elliot takes a cue from Olivia, deciding to take the time to rest as well. He has no intention of letting her go things alone no matter how capable he knows she is. He'll be spending his night at Club Envious watching her back whether she needs it or not.

He steps into his undercover apartment, a shoe box compared to hers. Elliot strips and gets into the shower to wash the scent of his former partner away. Olivia's always smelled unique to him. A combination of something woodsy, flowery, fresh and just…her. He hadn't expected to see her again anytime soon, let alone do anything with her requiring a shower afterwards.

Twenty minutes later he's refreshed and washed but no less screwed up in the head.

Shit, shit, shit.

He sits on his bed, damp from cleaning himself up, towel wrapped around his waist palms pressed into his eyes. As much as he'd like to, he knows running headfirst into a wall will not free his mind from the images that bombard it.

Elliot accepts that there were times during their partnership, especially his marital separation and her stints in Oregon and computer crimes, where he allowed himself to fantasize what being with her would be like. To say his imagination paled in comparison would be an understatement.

Elliot didn't expect to have visible evidence of Olivia's passionate sexual appetite afterwards. Maybe it was just the effects of being drugged that had her so…_enthusiastic_. If he thinks too heavily about it he'll find himself driving back to her condo for round two-four if he remembers correctly. Or getting back into the shower to release the pressure on his own.

So, he busies himself with putting on his boxer briefs and grabbing two sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet. Elliot knows it'd be useless trying to find sleep without help so he doesn't bother trying.

It takes about an hour before the pills kick in. But much like his conscious mind-in slumber-he can't fight against his thoughts.

_**He's both surprised and excited that she's turned around, that she's stayed with him…for him. Time seems to slow to a crawl as they kiss.**_

_**After what seems like long minutes but are more than likely mere seconds, they pull away for the need of oxygen. He takes a moment to simply look at her, really look at her. Her hair is longer and wavier. She's still as beautiful as he remembers but there is a lingering sadness in her brown eyes. With his abrupt departure and lack of communication he realizes he's more than likely a large part of the reason it's there.**_

_**Her hands have dropped to his waist inside his jacket and his have migrated to her hair. He knows he's a hard man to know. Elliot probably never apologized to her for anything the entire time they were partners. With the half pissed, half wounded look in her eyes he knows if ever there was a time to do so… **_

"_**I'm so sorry Liv," he rasps sincere in his apology. "And I'm gonna make it up to you."**_

_**There's no need to ask what he's sorry for. They both know.**_

_**With the multitude of emotions she's feeling she chooses silence and substitutes her words for a nod before stepping into him and recapturing his lips. He languidly guides her backwards off the patio and into the bedroom behind them, never breaking the kiss until they're inside.**_

_**A slow number wafts up from the floor below and into the bedroom as she peels Elliot's sport coat down his arms letting it fall to the floor. He steps out of his shoes putting her at eye level with him while she still wears heels. She smiles at the new view as he caresses the soft skin of her collar bone.**_

_**Olivia's fingers don't tremble with nervousness as she ditches his tie and opens one button at a time. He watches in awe as she undresses him, having difficulty believing it's her that's really doing it. Elliot comes out of his trance long enough to help un-tuck his shirt. Too hot for the tank he normally wears, she's rewarded with his bare chest underneath. She is confident touching him intimately for the first time.**_

_**Her soft hands feel unimaginably good trailing from his shoulders through the hair of his chest to the mane of his stomach then back again. They are new to each other in this way and both seem to be taking the time for exploration. **_

_**Before he locates the zipper to her dress, he leans in to rest his forehead against hers giving them both a moment to find an excuse, to back track, to simply think. When he reaches for and finds the clasp, there is no hesitation as she let's the dress fall before stepping out of it. He has no words but an approving expression spreads across his face.**_

_**The matching black strapless bra and panties she wears beneath are pure seduction. They're satin, lace and nearly see through. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles at his obvious and instant response to her.**_

"_**You know the last time I took my clothes off in front of you, you weren't nearly as appreciative," she tells him eying the bulge in his slacks with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**In my defense I was distracted by two men with guns," he says a whisper away from her lips before kissing her again. **_

"_**That could happen right now you know," she tells him after the kiss. "But I just can't bring myself to give a damn."**_

"_**Me either," he says backing her into the bed behind her. Once he knows she's reached the mattress he kneels in front her. He smoothes his hands up her thighs until they reach her panties. **_

_**He pulls them down slowly while admiring her Brazilian wax job with a predatory smile on his face. Once she steps out of them, he uses his strong hands to guide her into a sitting position.**_

_**Olivia sits back far enough so that her feet are dangling off the side of the bed. Elliot takes one leg and bends it at the knee. He takes the other and puts it over his shoulder.**_

"_**You are absolutely gorgeous," he says before trailing warm open mouthed kisses and hickeys from her inner thigh to his intended destination. **_

Across town Olivia has returned to her own vivid colorful dreams. She's used to a few nightmares because of her line of work, but over the years has become a more peaceful sleeper. Her reunion with Elliot has pretty much shot that to hell.

She is twisted in her bed sheets. Her hair is splayed all over her pillow and she has changed positions for the millionth time. If someone took her pulse they'd find her heart beating at a pace synonymous with that of a sprinter.

To any on-looker she would appear to be having a nightmare. Her face is flush and she is sweating through what little she does have on. But as is often with her, nothing is what it seems.

_**The vision of having Elliot Stabler kneeling between her legs would be enough to finish her off it weren't for the very adept things he is doing with his tongue.**_

_**His new beard is creating a delicious friction with what little hair the woman at the spa has left her with. And Elliot is savoring her center with slow, deliberate, toe curling intention.**_

"_**If this is…ahh…making it up to me," she says in between unintelligible sounds. "Then I accept you're….umm…apology."**_

_**Minutes later she feels the familiar electricity as it builds in her stomach and spreads throughout her limbs as she climaxes. Olivia can do nothing but close her eyes and fist the bed sheets as wave after wave hits her.**_

_**Once she's back to herself she opens heavy lidded eyes to a smiling Elliot. **_

"_**I love the way you make amends," she tells him eying his pants and reaching for her bra at the same time. "But I think we're both still too overdressed."**_

_**Elliot reaches for his belt buckle unclasps it and tosses it onto the floor while Olivia kicks off her heels. **_

"_**Pants," she tells him with one side of her mouth turned up in a smirk. She wants him with her, inside her, all around her and is completely unapologetic about it. Even though Olivia is the one fully exposed, she has her arms folded behind her head knowing she has complete control. **_

_**He moves away from the bed obliging her by dropping his slacks and kicking them across the room along with his socks. He stands there in all his usual smugness enjoying being ogled by his ex partner in his black boxer briefs. She's eying him like she's the lioness and he's a gazelle. **_

"_**You know every time I've had this dream you were always wearing those," she reveals to him. **_

_**He climbs onto the bed slowly up her body until he's resting perfectly between her thighs. Elliot continues until he gets close enough to whisper into her ear," in my dreams you weren't wearing shit." He punctuates the expletive by bucking his clothed erection into her causing her to gasp. She's still sensitive from the "apology" he gave her moments ago. Add that to the fact that she can smell herself on him and she's defenseless.**_

_**Elliot continues licking, nibbling then sucking at the skin of her neck and further down until he reaches her breasts. His skillful mouth is attached to one bud while his hand works the other between thumb and forefinger applying just the amount of pleasure and pain.**_

_**Along with the kneading of her hypersensitive breasts he's creating a rhythm against her core. He's hit a particularly sensitive spot causing her to go from rubbing his back to clawing it. **_

_**Olivia suddenly flips them over without warning so that she's on top. **_

"_**You're fore playing me to death here El," she tells him using his nick name for the first time since seeing each other again. "As much as I love it…"**_

"_**I'm just trying to show you how much I missed you," he tells her sliding his rough hands up her torso to palm her breasts. Her eyes close at the contact but she quickly regains control taking his hands placing them at his shoulders.**_

_**She leans over him resting her chest against his, biting his ear before soothing it with a warm mouth. "Then stop teasing and prove it to me," she whispers returning the torture of grinding into him.**_

Elliot's attempts at a peaceful rest before their night's work, is just as futile and nowhere near as recuperative as he'd hoped with the sleeping pill.

It has done nothing to quiet his thoughts or erase the latent images that made the sleep aide a necessity to begin with. He's fallen out of bed at least once and woken himself up.

Elliot's eternally grateful for having landed on his hardwood floor thinking he would dream of something…anything else. That is, until he goes back to sleep and his mind wickedly picks up where it left off concerning his night with Olivia.

_**Never one to shy away from a challenge Elliot gets off the bed standing at Olivia's side. She sits with her back to the headboard perching herself up on her elbows with one leg arched…waiting. **_

_**He then takes both hands slowly lowering his briefs before stepping out of them completely. Olivia's eyes darken to a near black hue as she takes in the entire view of her ex partner.**_

_**Elliot leisurely climbs up her body spreading her legs with his knees until their hips meet. For a few seconds he's rubbing his length at her entrance seemingly getting them both used to the idea of the unfathomable thing that's about to happen.**_

_**He kisses her deeply and passionately exploring her mouth again while simultaneously slipping into her for the first time. Elliot swallows her gasp and begins moving at a snail's pace before removing himself and then filling her completely resulting in another short intake of air by her. **_

_**Words can't describe how he feels about seeing the expression on Olivia's face. Her eyes are hooded and staring directly into him. She alternates between biting her lower lip and throwing her head back in ecstasy.**_

"_**Faster El," she tells him.**_

_**She raises her hips to meet every stroke working with him as she never has before. He raises her leg up over his hip to deepen the motion at the same time putting a hand beneath one of her shoulders for leverage. **_

_**Between his panting and her moaning he's glad that the song has changed to a louder more up tempo tune. As he pistons his hips and hits new depths her moans become genuine screams and he absolutely loves it. He just doesn't want the other guests to hear.**_

"_**Shit," she manages between indecipherable sounds. "Don't stop," she adds before planting the heel of her foot into his ass spurring him on.**_

_**Elliot buries his face in her neck alternately whispering her name along with lust driven profanities. Her only response is to nod or kiss him because her verbal skills are seriously lacking at the moment.**_

_**Once he palms and starts to knead one of her breasts the sensations of pain and enjoyment conspire to send her over the edge. He feels her muscles pulse around him as she at once scratches new flesh out of his back and bites his shoulder muffling a primal scream. After thrusting into her several more times, it's enough to make him reach his own climax and follow her over.**_

_**Afterwards, they lay there spent, sweaty and satiated. Nothing can be heard over the soft melody that's begun to play save their short breaths as their heart rates work at returning to normal.**_

As her cell phone alarm blares waking her out of the dream, she now remembers every detail about their time together.

Elliot had not immediately withdrawn himself from her. He had taken his hand and wiped the sweat and hair out of her face telling her how beautiful she was, reverently placing butterfly kisses on both eyes.

"Damn him," she says swearing she can still feel phantom kisses on her skin and the sex they had between her legs.

It had been awhile for her, six months since her and Hayden called it quits. Being with David was _nice_. Though it ended before either of them wanted, it was exactly what she needed to show her there was life post-Elliot Stabler.

Olivia had been fine. Her closure rate hadn't suffered and she was adjusting to the new dynamics of Amaro and Rollins. Calvin's grandparents allowed her to see him from time to time, she was sleeping well enough and her world was righting itself once again.

Enter Christian De La Costa and his damned specially concocted brand of Ecstasy. Any filter she had, any walls she had up, any defense she put in place where her former partner was concerned had been quickly annihilated by the drug.

She hates that when he noticed her goose pimpled flesh from the open patio door, he closed it and gathered her in his arms before covering them both with blankets they hadn't bothered to pull back.

She hates that even under the influence he was sweet, attentive, left painless hickeys and treated her body with adoration. But Olivia was angry, almost violent leaving painful scratches and bite marks, ravaging his body. She wasn't at all tender with him.

Olivia hates that he was just as considerate of her body the second and God help her the third time when _she_ climbed on top of _him_. But what she hates the most is the fact that he turned simple lust, simple attraction, and a simple roll in the hay into a lovemaking session under the beautiful view of a full moon.

The way he whispered sweetly to her, touched her tenderly, held onto her like he'd never see her again and most of all the way he looked into her eyes so intensely before, during and after was just so… much. It was _too _much.

Her plans are to make the deal with De La Costa, nail him for everything she and the feds can throw at him, close the case and try to forget that last night had ever happened.

She needs to believe it was Rachel Martin and Elliot O'Leary having sex instead of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler making love. She needs to blame it on the Ecstasy or the full moon. She needs to find a hypnotist that can erase the images of his naked form all over hers, the sound of his voice whispering her name, the feeling of his hands, his mouth…

"Shit," she says grasping her marble bathroom sink.

Why couldn't he have just stayed retired? In Queens. With his family. With his _wife_.

For her own self preservation Olivia needs just one more thing. To hate Elliot.


	5. Chapter 5

The hickeys have faded enough for makeup to effectively hide them. She's left her wavy sun streaked hair down to touch her shoulders. Her silver earrings dangle against her skin as she has chosen to be strapless and sleeveless again tonight.

The dress is black with a baby blue satin ribbon accentuating a natural waist line and an A-line skirt. It falls just above her knees with matching baby blue peep toe pumps. She has left her neck bare but wears bracelets to match the earrings. Olivia grabs her silver clutch and heads out to the waiting car service.

Cragen managed to set her up as the true proprietor of the posh Manhattan club, _Envious_. The real owner was _encouraged _to take a vacation in lieu of drug trafficking charges. The place is upscale without worrying about being so trendy that it will become a passing fad. The atmosphere says rich, exciting and bold. The DJ is elevated above the dance floor in grandiose fashion, in a booth pulsating lights with the beat of each song.

The various tables are like mini V.I.P sections separated by sheer curtains. Rich, deep patterns of burgundy, gold and vanilla make up the walls while the furniture is accented in brown shades of caramel, deep chocolate and coffee.

Olivia has gotten a text from De La Costa telling her he'd be there tonight at 11 o'clock to discuss business. That was just enough time for Cragen to arrange for Rollins and Amaro to be patrons for the night.

As she sits cross legged in one of Envious' V.I.P suites Fin, dressed in all black with sunglasses to match, plays her personal security. Unfortunately for her, he's in a chatty mood.

"So did you get attacked by your dust buster or what," he says lowering his shades while they have a moment alone.

"Or what," she tells him. "And it's my second least favorite topic of discussion right now."

"Okay," he acquiesces. "Then how you feelin' about Elliot being involved in all this?"

"Wow," she says with a raised eyebrow and tilted head. "You managed to get right to my _number one _least favorite topic."

"Look Liv, you know I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong," he begins. "But if your head's not in the game with Stabler in the mix, you need to tell me."

She stares at him in disbelief for a second before continuing. "I know how to do my job Fin," she starts. "I got it handled whether he's in this or not," she deadpans.

"What happened between you two last night," he asks abruptly. "You guys could barely stand to look at each other, which usually means morning after regrets."

Olivia doesn't have the time to excuse, deflect or deny what her friend is accusing her of. De La Costa and his brute Max are being shown into the room by a waitress. Both she and Fin stand as he's being ushered in. Olivia offers her hand to the drug dealer which he takes and presses his lips against. Fin stands stoically by her side like a statue, playing his role as bodyguard.

"Rachel," he says sitting next to her in the caramel faux suede booth. "You look absolutely gorgeous as always."

"Thank you Christian," she responds, smiling and signaling a waitress. "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Will it be laced with any retribution," he asks in all seriousness.

"Of course not Mr. De La Costa, that would be childish," she says assuring him. "And not very good for business," she concludes as the young brunette stands there patiently waiting for an order.

"Then I'll have a bourbon on the rocks," he tells the waitress. "Nothing for Max, he doesn't drink on the clock."

The woman leaves immediately to place their drink orders leaving the group alone.

"I take it that my background check went well," she says informing him she knew of his intentions.

"Well you don't become successful in any endeavor without first doing your homework Ms. Martin," he tells her with a predatory grin on his face.

"I understand," she says, accepting her club soda from the returning waitress with a nod. She leaves after depositing De La Costa's drink in front of him.

"You already have firsthand knowledge of the quality," he says sardonically. "Now I just need to know what quantity you have in mind."

They each play the game. Olivia gives him a quantity then low balls him on price. She leans over and whispers to Fin feigning a discussion, before resuming her conversation. De La Costa talks of having to take all the risks, price of overhead, blah blah blah until they agree to meet somewhere in the middle.

"My clientele have come to expect nothing less than quality Christian," she advises him. "So I hope there won't be any cutting corners to get it to me in the timeframe I need."

"Worry not," he tells her. "I'll get my lead chemist on the phone now. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Excellent," she says standing. "Until then feel free to keep drinking and try out the dance floor if you choose and maybe the all hors d'oeuvres menu. I recommend the stuffed mushrooms," she says before excusing herself under the pretense of tending to club business.

Fin follows her out letting her know he'll be updating Amaro and Rollins of the details. It's Sunday night and the deal is set for Thursday. Olivia explained her time table to the drug dealer telling him the stuffed suits from Wall Street and Madison Avenue liked to wait until the work week was done to de-stress.

The _party favors_ she would be providing courtesy of Christian De La Costa will fuel their fun for the entire weekend so it'll be most lucrative for her to buy then. All she has to do is avoid Elliot like the plague until the deal is done and she'll be fine. Olivia can do without the conversation he wants to have about last night.

In order to keep up appearances, she makes her way to the owner's office on the second floor. She doesn't have to worry about much noise because it's at the opposite end of the DJ booth. Mostly she just wants to get away from the up tight, privileged, snobs that frequent the place.

The office is open and uncluttered. There's a tropical fish tank built into the wall behind the desk. Comfortable guest chairs sit in front of it and a butter soft Italian leather couch lines one wall, book ended by cocktail tables. Plush carpeting, a soothing toffee wall color and various art pieces decorate the walls.

As she sits down in the swanky leather chair at the black lacquer desk to make the call to Cragen, she hears to two soft raps against the door. Olivia assumes it's Fin telling her he's filled the two other detectives in.

"Come in," she says leaning back to cross her legs in the comfortable chair.

To her chagrin in walks the very person she's intent on trying to avoid. He's tie-less with dark gray slacks, matching sport coat and a stark white dress shirt fit to frame his broad chest.

"Elliot," she nearly yells. "What the hell are you doing here," she asks getting up to make sure no one saw him come in.

"Couple of reasons," he says relaxing himself in one of the guest chairs opposite the desk. "To reiterate how dangerous that man downstairs is and because I wanna talk to you."

"First of all," she says returning to her chair. "I don't need you to rescue me or keep me safe. You haven't been around for over a year and I'm still alive thanks to my _new_ partner," she adds with a touch of venom. "And second, now is not the time or place to have _that_ conversation."

"Well I think it's the perfect time _Rachel_," he says with equal sourness. "Because after this case is over and you become Olivia again, you'll do everything in your power to avoid this."

"Well I'm glad this office is swept for bugs every day or else your ass would've just blown my cover. I'm busy _Mr. O'Leary_," she says picking up the phone. "So if you'll excuse me I need to check in with dad."

While the old Elliot would've stormed out, the new one sits stubbornly with his arms crossed over his chest taking up the room with his presence. While giving her boss the details of the exchange, she gives him the evil eye hoping that he'll leave. He just stares right back undeterred and stubborn as ever. After she's updated her boss, he still hasn't moved a muscle.

"If you're not going to leave then I am," she says getting up to open the door. She gets it ajar about an inch before she sees his hand slam it shut above her. Olivia can feel his breath on her neck and his other hand is suddenly on her waist.

"Liv," he pleads stopping her motion. "Don't go," he adds in the same tone he used to get her to stay last night.

One of her hands stills on the doorknob while the other is planted against the wall. She freezes with the touch of his hand on her body. Olivia takes a deep breath and lets it go before slowly turning. She finds herself between the closed door and a step away from the hard planes of Elliot's chest.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he tells her never breaking eye contact.

"I've already _been_ hurt," she offers directing her sarcasm at him. "But I'm a big girl El, I can handle it and I can handle De La Costa."

"He's cruel, sadistic and ruthless," he advises her. "If he gets the slightest inkling that he's being set up, he won't hesitate to kill you himself."

"I'm a cop El, I can get killed any day of the week," she tells him laying a hand on his chest intending on pushing past him. He catches it holding it against his chest. She can feel his heart beating beneath her palm. He puts his other hand behind her neck caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

"I won't let that happen," he says erasing the distance that was keeping them from touching. She tries to take a step back but is met only by an unrelenting door.

It isn't lost on her that one minute they were stubbornly yelling at each other like they used to and now they have their hands on one another again. There is no blaming De La Costa or his new Ecstasy formula for the heat beginning in the pit of her stomach. So she reminds herself that she needs to hate him.

"Last I checked you didn't have a say," she says pushing him away from her. "Even when you _were_ my partner. It comes with the job."

He can't disagree with her and the frustration of it all leads him to scrub his hand over his face in a subconscious habit. Olivia returns to the safety of the comfortable chair, putting a desk between herself and temptation.

"Fin's coming with me and they'll be plenty of back up in place," she informs him. "There's no need to worry."

"Good," he says. "Since you're so confident about handling De La Costa, let's have that talk you're so intent on avoiding," he says with his hands on both hips staring her down like she's a perp.

"What's there to talk about Elliot," she asks staring right back at him. "He drugged us, we had sex, end of story," she finishes, trying her damndest to appear unaffected by what she just said.

He narrows his eyes at her, both surprised and unhappy with the cold and callous way she described what happened. Elliot shakes his head in disbelief trying to hold onto how he usually deals with frustration…unwavering anger. He places both hands on her desk, leaning into her face.

"We both know that it wasn't just sex Olivia," he begins, trying to move her. "We have some shit going on and you're right there with me."

"What do you want from me," she asks, shaken from trying to appear unemotional.

"There have been plenty of times where I felt closer to you than my own wife," he says, stressing the last word. "But none of those compared to last night Olivia," he confesses. "Not watching your neck get sliced in that bus station, not when that nut had me thinking he was electrocuting you, not when the _last_ drug dealer we dealt with had a gun to your head, and not even when I saw you break because we lost Sonja."

Olivia closes her eyes at the years of memories and emotions that flood her. Every last one of those times and many in between she just wanted him to hold her. But she knew they wouldn't have stopped there. He was married, they worked together and they just weren't _those_ people.

Even now that they're no longer partners and he's apparently divorced, she's too used to hiding her feelings. So ingrained is it in her to keep her hands off Elliot, that she still feels guilty about their encounter.

Olivia takes a breath returning Elliot's penetrating gaze. They've always spoken everything they couldn't say to each other with just a look. Now that they have the benefit of words without repercussions she's nearly speechless. And, as affected as she is by what he's told her, she doesn't want to believe him.

"We were partners for over a decade El," she begins in her low tone. "We relied on one another to keep each other safe," she continues, coming around the desk to stand in front of him. "Seeing what we saw every day, it was natural for us to build a bond."

"You know it was more than that," he says taking a step closer.

Olivia stands her ground. "Of course it was, you were my best friend," she says, purposely using the past tense.

"Were," he rasps, deflated.

"It was the job El," she says trying to hold onto to the threat of tears. "That's the reason we were friends," she goes on with a cracked voice. "If it wasn't _just_ the job I would've seen you before last night."

This time he's the one who closes his eyes. But it isn't to reminisce, it's because he realizes just how much it must've hurt to be cast aside so casually. They saw each other nearly every day for 13 years and the best he could do to say goodbye was a small replica of his badge and a very short note.

"I'm an idiot," he confesses, rubbing his forehead. "I'm a stubborn, cocky, pigheaded asshole," he continues getting a small smile out of her. "But I swear I thought making a clean break from you was better than figuring out that everything you just said may be true."

"_May_ be?"

"We had more than the job in common Liv," he tells her. "We both love the Yankees, Chinese food, comedies and the beach," he shares, trying to keep his hands to himself. "We can both be stubborn and reckless and…passionate."

They've pushed each other to talk about personal things on several occasions. The separation with Kathy. Her brother. His mother. Her denied attempt at adopting. But they've only talked about _them_ twice. Once before she left the unit. And again after she came back.

Olivia doesn't know if she can do it again. It always leaves her so raw, emotionally. Her heart rate has already increased at his mere presence and her mind is trying to block out the rest of her senses. Olivia doesn't want to remember his touch, his taste, the feel of his skin beneath her fingers, the sight of his face hovering over her body, the smell of his scent all over her or the sound of his voice whispering in her ear. She needs to have her head in this case right now and he used to know that conversations like these were best left for _after_ an arrest.

"Elliot," she tries again. "I _need_ to wait until this thing with De La Costa is done," she says, nearly pleading. "Then I promise to talk about…this," she finishes, letting out a tiring breath.

He steps into her space placing a hand on her upper arm, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"What if I can't wait that long," he responds, smoothing his hand up her arm, onto her shoulder and finally coming to rest it on her neck.

They stand there for long moments staring into one another's eyes. Olivia's gaze slips to Elliot's mouth just for a moment, but he notices. Of course he does.

Her heart is racing watching him lean in to kiss her. Before he can make contact with her lips there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it," she says pulling herself away from Elliot.

"Ms. Martin," the voice begins. "It's Christian De La Costa," he says, panicking Elliot and Olivia.


	6. Chapter 6

De La Costa enters Olivia's office with Max in tow. Elliot has scrambled beneath her desk to hide.

"Good news Rachel," he begins. "My chemists assure me that you will have your product on schedule," he informs her. "And it will be every bit as good as what you and my driver sampled last night."

Olivia pushes her chair away from the desk so she's able to cross her legs and seem more relaxed than she is. But, she has the strongest impulse to look down at Elliot where he's sitting.

"That's excellent Christian," she responds. "It should make my 'invitation only' clubs very popular," she tells him.

She uncrosses her legs and scoots closer to the desk so she won't be tempted to look down at him.

"Yes," the older man agrees. "And maybe so lucrative that you'll want to do more business with me in the near future."

Olivia swallows harshly trying to ignore the fact that Elliot is now rubbing the inside of one of her ankles. He knows it's a particularly sensitive spot for her and she can't respond. So, she does the next best thing and gets up from the desk.

"If all goes well," she begins, showing De La Costa and his brute to the door. "You can count on it."

"Until Thursday," he says kissing her hand again.

"See you then," she tells him before closing and turning the lock behind them.

Olivia takes a moment to lean against the door, listening for her new associates' retreating footsteps. When she's certain that they've left she storms back towards her desk in a huff, shoving aside the leather chair.

"Get the hell out here Elliot," she seethes, putting her hands on her hips.

He crawls from beneath the desk standing up to his full height directly in front of her trying to hide a grin with his hands in his pockets. Elliot feels like he's in Catholic school again and got busted trying to look up Maria Antonetti's skirt.

"Are you trying to get us both killed," she asks nearly yelling. "What if I reacted to what you were doing?"

"I knew you wouldn't," he says with a smirk. "Your level of restraint has always been better than mine."

"Well my first inclination is to slap the hell out of you," she warns him. "So I guess you're right."

"I could say I was sorry," he begins. "But that would be a lie."

"How is it that you're not driving De La Costa tonight," she asks annoyed, attempting to step around him to retake her seat in the leather chair.

"He gave me the night off," he answers, beating her to the chair. "So I wanted to make sure everything went okay."

"Since when do you check up on me," she asks shaking her head at his juvenility and taking a seat on the desk next to him, resting her hands on either side of her hips and crossing her legs.

He gets up to stand in front of her. Elliot places his hands next to hers, leaning in to her personal space.

"I've always checked up on you," he whispers into her ear. "You just didn't know it."

She studies him then, looking into his eyes.

"Are you still high," she asks solemnly. That excuses both of their behaviors last night. But she expected him to be back to his normal buttoned up self. And she definitely didn't expect him to continue to flirt with her. It's a bit unnerving.

Elliot pulls away and joins her on the desk. He thinks about his answer for a few seconds before responding.

"You know," he begins. "Every time someone asked why we weren't sleeping together as partners, my response was always, "I'm married," he reveals.

"Yeah mine too," she tells him. "What's your point?"

"I didn't say, "Because I love my wife too much" or "because the NYPD has rules about it", he continues. "I wouldn't have betrayed Kathy, or my vows or made the mistake of trying to turn you into that person," he says. "But…"

"But what El," she asks turning towards him.

He focuses on the aquarium in front of them when he explains. "But there were times when I…_really_ wanted to."

Elliot stares down at his hands, placed in his lap during the conversation. He hopes being truthful hasn't cost him _whatever _he has left with her.

Olivia knows he's looked at her in _other_ than partnerly ways over the years but she never expected to hear that. They've both heard the rumors about their nonexistent sexual relationship. But she didn't think he'd given actual thought to trying to make them come true. Olivia had from time to time but, for some reason she put him into a little box marked, "partner, married, friend" and filed it away in the back of her mind. Apparently his file on her, was a lot closer to the forefront of his thoughts than she felt was possible.

"How long," she asks, staring at the side of his face.

"How long what," he rasps still focusing on his hands.

She takes an impatient breath before continuing. "How long have you wanted to?"

"Long enough to know it's not a rebound thing because of my divorce from Kathy," he acknowledges. "And…I know I wasn't the _only_ one who was feeling something," he states finally looking at her.

It's Olivia's turn to stare at the fish tank. She thought she was better at hiding her feelings. If they both weren't so stubborn, so resolute in knowing that giving in to their natural chemistry would turn them into people they didn't want to be, last night would've happened years ago.

"How do you know," she asks, nearly whispering.

"I've felt you looking more than once while we were partners," he tells her. "Then there was the way you responded to me last night," he reveals. "And that third time…," he continues without needing to finish.

Olivia knows she's blushing as she shakes her head remembering the previous night.

"It was so…much," he tells her.

"Too much," she agrees. "And," she says as he holds her gaze, simply waiting. "I felt very guilty this morning before you told me about the divorce," she admits. "I don't know how easy it'll be for me to reconcile what happened between us last night with the married family man I knew."

"Know," he says, correcting her. "You _know_ me Liv. I'm the same person you worked with all those years. I still have my family. I'm just not married anymore."

"How are the kids," she asks moving on to a safer topic of discussion.

He takes a breath and grins. Talking about his children always brings a smile to his face.

"Dick and Liz are at NYU now, Kathleen is starting grad school at Columbia, Eli is in kindergarten and Maureen's getting married in the fall. Everyone's good."

She nods and contemplates her next question before asking.

"How's Kathy taking this entire thing El," she asks earnestly.

"Wow," he says. "You _are_ a saint," he adds, smiling and causing her to do the same. "But Kathy's absolutely fine. We embraced, we wished each other happiness and we walked away amicably."

"Now it's my turn to say wow," she tells him getting up and beginning to move away. Elliot surprises her by reaching for her hand and stopping her. Save for last night and undercover jobs, he's never done that. It's always been a comforting pat on her shoulder or her arm.

"Our time is over Liv, we sincerely tried," he says, standing up to face her. "No one cheated, we have five great kids together and we don't hate one another. You're guilt is misplaced," he advises her.

"Thanks El," she begins. "I think I needed to hear that."

They both look down and realize they're still holding hands.

"I'm not married anymore," he rasps stepping closer.

"You're not married anymore," she repeats, taking a step towards him.

Olivia has butterflies in her stomach like it's her first date. She realizes she really wants him to kiss her again. They stand there just looking at each other for what seems like an eternity before Elliot reaches up and lays a hand against her neck, caressing the side with his thumb.

He leans in slowly, giving her time to pull away or to say no. When she makes no moves either way he presses his lips lightly against hers until he feels her kissing him back. It's not rushed but tentative. They're just testing one another to see if they were magnetically drawn because of simple drug induced horniness. Once he nibbles a bit on her lower lip before taking it fully into his mouth, the fire is sparked. His tongue sweeps the roof hers before he's sucking on her upper lip. Olivia loves the way he savors her mouth as if she's his favorite dessert.

Before she realizes what she's doing, Olivia becomes the one doing the kissing instead of the one being kissed. She's sliding her lips against his, invading his mouth and tasting him. She puts an arm around his neck and pulls him closer still and that fire becomes a full on blaze.

They hadn't planned on letting things get out of hand but they're quickly escalating. He backs her into the wall next to the fish tank continuing to kiss her, threading his hands through her hair and pushing his body up against hers. Olivia puts her other arm around his neck, Elliot's hands move to her waist pulling her in, leaving no light between them and roaming the curves of her back until they both need to breathe.

After the short pause Olivia pushes him back on top of the desk. She's standing between his legs leaning over him kissing his neck, then his lips again. When Elliot feels her reaching for the top button of his shirt he strips off his sport coat. It's her undressing him again as they constantly switch roles from prey to predator.

Once his shirt is off Olivia can't stop herself from feeling the hard planes of his chest and running her hands over his defined stomach. Her fingers can't get enough of what her mind has been fantasizing about since the first time she'd seen him shirtless. Elliot doesn't hesitate in cupping her ass after years of only looking but not touching. She's licking and sucking on his neck as he pulls her in close enough to feel his burgeoning erection.

"We should stop," she says, halfheartedly.

"Uh huh," he responds in kind before finding the zipper to her dress.

He gets it down far enough to be rewarded with Olivia's tanned breasts wrapped in his favorite color of royal blue. Elliot dips his tongue in between her cleavage causing an unintended small moan to escape her lips. As Olivia feels his smile against her skin, she's just remembered any sounds she makes only spurs him on.

It takes all of thirty seconds for him to divest her of the dress completely, pick her up and carry her to the sofa. He's kissing his way down her stomach when the phone on her desk begins to ring.

"I have to get that," she says, sitting up on both elbows.

"Leave it," he rasps, while licking circles around her belly button.

"El come on," she attempts again, this time successfully stopping him. He lets her up just in time to get the call before the phone stops ringing.

Olivia bends over the desk to grab it instead of going around, giving Elliot a full view of her ass in the matching royal blue satin and lace boy shorts. That sight alone contributes to the uncomfortable tightness in his slacks. He doesn't hesitate in deciding to join her at the desk.

"Hello," Olivia says, attempting to calm herself from very recent activities.

Elliot comes up from behind, sandwiching her between the desk and the full length of his body, unapologetic and bold about letting her feel just exactly how much he wants her. He's slowly placing warm, moist kisses on her shoulder trying to distract her from the phone call.

"Ms. Martin it's Julie," says the manager. "There's a guy down here that's run up a two thousand dollar tab and is refusing to pay," she informs her.

"And you can't handle this because," Olivia responds with a surprisingly steady voice. Elliot has one hand inside her bra and the other is toying with the little white bow at the top of her panties. She bats his hand away but he's unrelenting and she has to hold the phone with the other hand.

"He says if he's going to spend that much, that the owner should at least thank him for his business before he says goodnight," Julie tells her.

"Um," Olivia begins, trying to control her breathing. "Tell him I'm," she says, feeling Elliot's hand slip lower, simultaneously kneading her breast. "Busy," she manages to get out.

"He's really adamant Ms. Martin," Julie advises. "I know it's not much compared to our normal customers but I don't want to get the police involved."

Elliot has found his way beneath her La Perla, teasing and stroking annoyingly slow before parting her and slipping a finger inside.

"Son of a bitch," she inadvertently says into the phone, squeezing her eyes shut at the slip.

Elliot enters her with another picking up the pace, rubbing against the most sensitive parts of her. She's barely able to hold onto the receiver any more.

"He's not that bad of a guy," Julie comments, completely ignorant of what's going on.

"Give me five," Olivia begins, before Elliot tweaks her hardened nipple. "Fifteen minutes Julie," she concludes.

"I'll let him know," Julie says, before hanging up.

"Fuck," she says covering the hand he has over her breast, while the other is planted on the desk in front of her. He feels the moisture pooling around his fingers knowing she's ready.

"Not yet," Elliot responds, removing his hands from her body. He moves both her hands to plant them on the desk in front of her. "Don't move," he whispers from behind, smoothing her panties down her thighs.

Olivia hears him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Her legs nearly begin to shake. It's one of her many fantasies come true. Only the desk was in an interrogation room.

Elliot steps between her legs, spreading them further apart. Olivia feels his hand on her right shoulder, bending her over further. He smoothes his hands down her arms and intertwines his fingers with hers.

"You ready," he asks, whispering into her ear. Her mind is spinning.

"Yes," she says, moments later she feels him. Deep and unrelenting. "Shit."

The moment he's inside her time stops and so does he. Elliot doesn't want to move because though it's the second time, it feels better than the first because they aren't high.

"El please," she says, shaking him from his reverie. "You have to move."

He knows they don't have much time so he tries to make the most of it. The new angle is tighter, the friction created, better. It's not long before he hears what he's come to love. The moaning of his name on her lips.

"El," she says, breathily as he starts off slow and easy. "You gotta," she continues, trying to tell him he needs to hurry.

"I know," he says, beginning to move faster. "No time," he continues, hinging his hips in an impossible rhythm. One hand intertwines with one of hers while the other is splayed on her stomach.

He increases the pace for her but hates having to rush. She moves the hand he has on her stomach up and over one of her breasts. He pulls it from her bra to continue kneading it, tweaking her hardened nipple, giving her what she wants.

It won't take long for Olivia to reach her climax. She's already sensitive from his earlier attention.

"Elliot," she moans. "Baby I'm gonna," she warns, but it's too late. Her muscles are clenching around him as she braces herself on the desk in front of her.

Having satisfied her, he slows down and after a few more strokes he finds his own release. He wishes they had more time together.

He rests his head on her back for a few minutes just holding her steady. Her legs are probably wobbly and he doesn't want her to fall.

"You okay," he asks sincerely, rubbing her sides and withdrawing himself.

"I'm fine," she says, pulling up her underwear and adjusting her bra.

After pulling his pants up, he goes to pick up her dress for her. When he turns he finds her handing him his shirt.

"I think that'd look better on you," he says, before taking it from her.

"Maybe later," she tells him, giving him a mischievous smile before accepting her dress.

They get themselves dressed before taking turns cleaning up in her private bathroom. When he comes out, Olivia can't help herself. She's grinning from ear to ear.

Elliot approaches her and wraps his arms around her in a hug. The few times he's embraced her, it's always been difficult to let her go. This time is no different.

"I thought this would be weird," she says into his ear, with her arms around his neck.

"I thought hearing you moan my name would be weird," he quips, garnering a slap on the back of the head.

"You know what I mean El," she tells him. "We don't have the excuse of being under the influence this time."

"I know Liv," he says pulling back to look into her eyes. "But it's you," he begins. "And I've never felt weird about wanting you, guilty yes, but not weird," he admits, garnering another smile from her.

"Sweet talker," she responds, placing a short kiss on his lips. "Can I make a confession without you becoming impossibly more smug than you already are?"

"Sure," he says, tilting his head. "Spill it Benson."

"Since last night," she begins. "Every time I see you, I have these flashbacks," she continues. "And I want you all over again."

He just smiles and mimics the short kiss she gave him earlier.

"I feel the same. And since we're confessing," he begins. "I'm thinking of baseball stats right now so I don't carry you over to that couch and strip you naked," he says, eying her lips.

Olivia just shakes her head and smiles. She can't say she would object to him doing just that.

"I should really get down there," she says subconsciously looking at his crotch before looking into his eyes again, "I mean downstairs," she adds, quickly with a grin.

"You're right," he says, but kisses her cheek, then his favorite spot behind her ear and her neck.

"You're not making this easy," she responds, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Sorry," he tells her unconvincingly before capturing her lips again. Olivia puts both hands on his beard, cupping his face before stopping to breathe.

"If you don't stop kissing me," she rasps, an inch away from his lips. "We'll never leave this room."

He takes a step away from her and stuffs his hands into his pockets before the temptation to find the zipper to her dress again overwhelms him.

Olivia looks at the gesture and smiles knowingly. She has the same overwhelming urge to keep touching him.

"You're right. I'm gonna go," he tells her heading for the door.

"It's about time," she responds jokingly, unlocking it and walking him out.

"Olivia," he begins. "When this case is over…" He wants to tell her he doesn't want to go back to not seeing her, hearing her voice or just simply being around her. But expressing his emotions verbally aren't one of his strengths.

"Yeah El," she responds with raised eyebrows.

"Can I…take you out on a date," he asks, suddenly shy.

"You don't think that's backwards," she asks tilting her head, standing with one hand on the door knob. Olivia knows the kind of man her former partner is or at least she likes to think she still does. Old fashioned. And she's both amused and flattered that he wants to take her out on a date _after_ they've already been intimate. Repeatedly.

"Definitely not," he says right away. "I wanna' do this right," he continues. Then, almost inaudibly he adds, "You deserve better."

"Okay then," she answers. "I think I'd like that."

He kisses her one last time on the cheek, lingering for a moment. It's still new but she likes the beard and the way it feels against her skin. Olivia closes her eyes momentarily for the scent of him. It's one of the many things she's missed and still loves.

"Be careful," she tells him. "I don't want anyone to see you leaving."

"I should be okay," he responds. "Fin's waiting for me."

"How'd you get Fin to help you," she asks with a raised eyebrow. "The last time you saw each other he punched you in the face."

"We talked," he says simply. "We're fine."

"I'm glad," she says opening the door. "See you later."

"Oh and Liv," he says, pausing with a cocky grin.

"Yeah," she responds, knowing he's about to say something crazy.

"Last night was not just…intense," he begins. "It was also very very good."

"Yes," she says, blushing again. Olivia doesn't remember ever flushing red so often around a man, let alone one she's known for such a long period of time. "It was," she tells him, confirming something she knows he already knew. Cocky bastard. "And the last fifteen minutes weren't the worst I've ever spent either."

He nods, gives her a devilish grin and leaves her before he can't keep his hands to himself any longer. He spots Fin on the bottom of the steps and he sneaks him out of the same entrance he let him into. Elliot had called his former coworker, apologized for hurting Olivia and asked for his help. To his great relief Fin agreed.

On days when De La Costa demands that Elliot be available at the crack of dawn, Elliot spends the night at the mansion. He remembered later that the room he and Olivia spent the night in is his on those occasions.

After he leaves _Envious _he makes the hour drive out to the mansion. It's late when he enters and all seems to be quiet. He knows his orders are not to do anything to make the man suspicious, but where his former partner's safety is concerned, everything seems to go out the proverbial window.

The cook and maids have retired for the evening. And, as he passes De La Costa's master bedroom on the second floor he hears the man "entertaining" a woman he must've met at the club. Elliot takes the opportunity to break into Christian's private office to see what he can find.

He's going through drawers, opening cabinets and going through paperwork when he inadvertently steps on a button hidden beneath the carpet under the desk. The wall slides open revealing an electronic safe accessible only with a six digit key code. To each side of the safe are shelves full of DVDs. Each one is entitled what he guesses is "Salty to Sweet" in Spanish, labeled with various dates.

Elliot momentarily forgets he's there to collect dirt on De La Costa and immediately looks for the DVD from last night. He finds it, tucks it into his inside jacket pocket and forgoes the safe. There's no way he's getting into it without the code. Elliot steps on the button again successfully closing the hidden wall.

As he turns to leave he comes face to face with a very pissed off looking Christian De La Costa and an equally unhappy looking Max.

"What the hell are you doing in here O'Leary," Max asks pointing his gun at Elliot.

"Max," begins De La Costa. "Fire Elliot for me please."

Before Elliot can respond, Max puts two bullets in his chest. Crimson spreads across his shirt like a water color painting. He drops to his knees before falling forward onto his stomach unmoving.

"Clean up this mess will you," orders the drug dealer. "I don't want his blood staining my carpet."

Max simply nods as De La Costa exits.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia hasn't seen nor heard from Elliot since Sunday night. It is now Thursday evening, the night of the deal between her and De La Costa and she's worried.

Cragen is supposed to be trying to get information from Elliot's friend in the DEA. But he's hitting a brick wall and there's no one to simply check on Elliot.

Olivia just wants confirmation that he's okay. Then she can breathe again. She's standing shakily at the bathroom sink in Rachel Martin's condo. Her mind is supposed to be clear in order for this sting to go down smoothly, but she's finding it difficult to calm herself.

She wears a black pants suit with a short jacket instead of the cocktail dresses she's become accustomed to wearing as Rachel Martin. Donning one to bring down a drug kingpin isn't exactly appropriate or functional.

Fin calls her cell phone to let her know he's waiting downstairs. He's playing her driver tonight as well as her bodyguard. As she slides into the cool leather interior of the Lincoln Town Car, he notices her demeanor.

"I'm sure he's fine Liv," he says trying to assure her.

"What," she asks, lost in thought.

"Elliot," he continues. "I'm sure the DEA hasn't let anything foul happen to him."

"You're right," she agrees. "I'm sure they would've at least let Cragen know if anything was wrong."

Fin nods, gives her a small smile and puts the car in gear.

He pulls away from the curb and points the car in the direction of the Chelsea Piers. With the drug business not exactly conducive to trust, Rachel agreed not to do the transaction at any of her clubs and De La Costa agreed it wouldn't happen at any of his properties.

In place at the piers are Rollins, Amaro and a DEA, NYPD joint task force of eight officers dressed in tactical gear, armed with automatic weapons.

Olivia and Fin pull up at Pier 62 to wait for De La Costa. The other officers are surreptitiously waiting inside various cargo loads until they get the signal.

Moments after Fin and Olivia pull up, De La Costa's black Mercedes 550 with tinted windows arrives as well.

The detectives step out of the car with the briefcase full of buy money. A man other than Elliot steps out of the driver's side to open the door for Max and De La Costa. His bodyguard has a black duffle bag the size of a carryon suitcase in hand. And, has an ever-present gun visible in his waistband.

Olivia tries not to let the fact that Elliot isn't with them rattle her. The case is too important for her to appear visibly upset, so she smiles in having the man greet her.

"Rachel," begins De La Costa. "I take it you have the necessary funds."

Fin steps forward opening the case showing him the stacks of one hundred dollar bills in neat little rows. He also makes sure the men can see that he too has a weapon.

"You have my product," she asks, waiting.

Max steps forward, opening the duffel far enough for Olivia to see several large bags of pills.

"Sample," she says.

"Of course," De La Costa replies.

Max opens a bag and allows Fin to randomly choose one robin's egg blue pill. He in turn takes it and drops it into a small vial with a clear liquid inside. The pill dissolves and turns the vial's liquid into a blood red color.

"It's good," says Fin turning to Olivia.

When she gives the nod he hands the money-filled briefcase over to Max, who turns the duffel bag over to Fin. The deal is done.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Martin," says De La Costa. "I'm having another gathering in the near future, perhaps you can attend."

"I look forward to getting the invitation," she says smirking then shakes his hand.

As both parties are returning to their vehicles, Olivia gives the go ahead to take down De La Costa as they drive towards the exit of the pier.

But someone jumps the gun on the arrest, the drug dealer gets spooked and shots are fired. Max scrambles behind some crates and De La Costa isn't far behind. The two law enforcement agencies spread out to search for the fleeing criminals while the driver is apprehended without incident.

Olivia is right on top of De La Costa and eventually catches up to him. They are stalking around the same type of cargo containers the task force has used.

"Give it up Christian," she yells. "You're not going anywhere."

"Pinche mentirosa," he screams. "I'm not going to make this easy for you," he retorts in his Spanish accent.

"Make it easy on _yourself_ Christian," she reasons. "There's no way out."

He fires two shots in her direction and she returns fire. They both miss. De La Costa continues to try to find an exit and Olivia is persistent in trying to catch him and avoid being shot. The adrenaline is causing her to nearly vibrate with energy and her breathing is loud and heavy.

"How do you like my new driver Rachel," he asks, being effected in much the same way. "Or whatever the hell your real name is," he says, breathing heavily.

"I could give two shits about your driver De La Costa," she responds. "Why don't you just put the gun down and come in."

"But you were so _close_ to the last one," he says taunting her. "Unfortunately he got nosey and I had to _terminate_ his employment," he continues.

The news of Elliot's demise throws her off and De La Costa manages to get the drop on her. He takes aim and hits her in the right side of her chest, dropping her to the ground instantly.

Once he hears her fall, he goes to her. She has dropped her weapon and he kicks it away before she is able to reach for it. He stands over her, pointing his gun in her face ready to take the final shot. But, he cannot resist boasting first so he temporarily lowers his weapon.

Olivia is shaking, bleeding and petrified looking up at what may be the last face she sees. Moreover, she gets to die with a broken heart, learning of Elliot's demise.

"Before I extinguish you're pitiful life," he rasps, "You should know how much I enjoyed watching that little DVD I made of you and Mr. O'Leary."

Her eyes widen in surprise just as her pulse begins to quicken with rage.

"The animalistic way the two of you went at it," he continues, "Really got my blood pumping if you get my meaning," he adds. "It's by far the best of my collection."

"If you're going to kill me you prick," she seethes, "Quit boring the hell out of me and get it over with," she adds, figuring she's dead anyway.

As he's raising the gun to end her life, a shot rings out.

De La Costa drops to the ground next to her with a look of surprise on his face and a hole where his heart used to be.

Olivia takes several deep breaths nearly hyperventilating with how relieved she is to still be alive. Amaro runs to her aid as she lays on the floor with a face contorted in pain.

"SVU portable to base," he says into his radio. "Send a bus to the southwest corner of Pier 62 I have an officer down."

"Liv," Amaro says, squatting down next to her. "You're gonna' be fine. Help is on the way, just hold on," he continues trying to remain calm. But seeing her blood beginning to pool beneath her is scaring him.

"He said," she begins, having more trouble drawing each breath. "He said Elliot's dead," she continues as her eyes begin to water.

She begins coughing erratically, panicking her new partner when blood comes from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Liv," he tells her. "Just hold on…please," he adds cradling her head in his lap and holding her hand at the same time.

"He killed him Nick," she says, with tears streaming down her face. "He killed him," she repeats, squeezing his hand.

He yells into the radio again asking where the hell the ambulance is.

Olivia passes out just before they arrive and the paramedics begin to work on her immediately. Amaro rides with her in the ambulance trying not to worry about the concerned looks on their faces and how fast they're working to get the bleeding under control.

He holds his head in his hands the entire way to the hospital with her drying blood caked underneath his fingernails.

There's just so much. He watches them using gauze after gauze trying to stop the loss of much more. The ambulance floor looks like a crime scene.

Her heart stops at least once on the way to the emergency room and she's rushed into a waiting OR.

She flat-lines twice more while on the table. They work on Olivia for three hours before she is stable enough to be moved to the ICU.

After her surgery she remains unconscious. Two chest tubes are inserted to drain the fluid from her right lung. She's lying with an oxygen mask on her face, an IV in both arms, heart rate and blood pressure monitors connected to her via a nest of wires. Her normally golden skin has turned pale and her multihued hair is splayed across a pillow.

A host of people visit her, talking with her hoping that she'll wake up. Cragen, a man that's like a father to her, takes the first shift the night she's shot. He reads her Rudyard Kipling poetry when he runs out of things to say. Then he does something so out of character for them. He kisses her forehead before he leaves.

Alex talks to her about her latest beau and how he wants to marry and have kids with her. She's unconvinced to leave law to be wife and mommy but she loves him so she's undecided. Olivia's advice on the matter would be greatly appreciated, but Alex's tears acknowledge the fact that her long time friend is unable to answer. She leaves her favorite flowers that Friday morning. Asian lilies.

Casey stops by that afternoon, surprised to find Kathy leaving with little Eli in tow. She likes Olivia too. Anyone who hasn't been arrested by the woman pretty much does. The red haired ADA shares Olivia's love of baseball. She tells her about what "their" Yankees are doing and promises to take her to a game if she only opens up those amber browns for her. Olivia remains still. She leaves her favorite chocolate. Casey reasons that flowers smell good but truffles taste better and squeezes her hand before she leaves.

Munch, excited by a willing audience regales her with tales from his Baltimore homicide days, his first years with SVU and his latest conspiracy theories. _He_ promises if she only wakes up, she'll get first dibs into going into the bar business with him. Olivia doesn't stir. Munch pats her hand and makes his exit with a heavy heart. He's lost many friends in many ways over his long career.

Fin doesn't bring her flowers, or chocolates, read her poetry or make promises for when she wakes up. He's seen too much in his life with Narcotics, the army and in SVU to do anything but tell her he's pulling for her and to ask her to please not saddle him with Munch _and_ two rookies. He tells her he can't handle her leaving any other way than putting in her papers. He too plants a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

After she stabilized Amaro went home to get a few hours sleep, check in with his family and change out of clothes that weren't stained with his partner's blood.

He opens her hospital door to find a tall, athletic looking African-American woman in scrubs and a white lab coat checking the various machines and her dressings.

"Whoa," he says surprising her. "I can wait in the hall until you're finished," he says not wanting Olivia to be exposed to him.

"No," she says. "It's okay I was done," she adds straightening Olivia's hospital gown.

"I'm Detective Amaro her partner," explains Nick.

"Right," she responds. "I'm Dr. Valentine. I think I remember you coming in with her."

"Why isn't she wakin' up," asks the detective. "Any anesthesia would've worn off by now right?"

"She's got a lot going on Detective. There will be a lot of pain once she does regain consciousness," she begins. "So it's better she hasn't awakened."

"What's her prognosis Doc," he asks earnestly.

"The bullet missed her heart by about two inches but it collapsed her right lung and blood entered into her pleural cavity," she explains. "Luckily it was a through and through. We were able to close the entry and exit wounds then put in some tubes for drainage."

"But will she make it," he asks again, more clear about wanting to know whether his partner will die.

"I can't make any guarantees," she tells him honestly. "We'll keep monitoring her progress for complications or infections but so far she's responding well."

"Thank you Dr. Valentine," he says as she's leaving. She simply nods before continuing on her rounds.

Amaro takes in the appearance of his partner and goes to kneel next to her bed. He wraps the rosary around his fist and bows his head in prayer. Nick doesn't know what Olivia's religious affiliations are. He doesn't care. He prays _for_ her, not _with_ her. It worked well enough to bring his wife home from a war zone, so he isn't going to stop doing what he believes in now.

Once he's concluded his prayers, he gets comfortable in the chair next to her bed. After talking to her for a few minutes, his lack of sleep catches up with him. His eyes fall closed as he succumbs to his fatigue.

He doesn't notice his partner's fluttering lids or the subtle increase in the pace of her heart monitor.

Olivia is regaining consciousness.

Elsewhere a man knocks on a door with a shaky hand and trepidation in his heart. He knows that he can't tell the man on the other side the truth right away. He may not make it back in one piece if he does.

"Did you come to get me the hell out of here," the man opening the door asks.

"Yes," the first man affirms. "It's time to go home."

**Dun, dun, dunnnn...lol. Okay it's review time people. Ante up!**


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's eyes finally flicker open. She is aware that she's in a hospital and in a hell of a lot of pain. As always she begins to evaluate her situation. The where is covered. The why and who are as well. That prick De La Costa shot her. May he be burning in hell.

Olivia wiggles her toes, looks down without moving too much to see them cooperating. Thank God. No paralyzing injuries. She continues with her left arm just moving her fingers. Then she attempts movement with her right arm.

"Son of bitch," she yells, but only in her mind. In actuality she clenches her jaw tightly making a mental note not to try that again any time soon. The pain is so severe it brings tears to her eyes. That covers the what.

Olivia notices the I.V. in each arm and the two tubes sticking out of her right side. She's about to remove the oxygen mask herself when a short, pudgy forty-something nurse enters.

"Ah ah ahh," she says, stopping her. "Let me do that," she advises. "I just have to check a few things and we'll get that annoying thing off," she continues, giving Olivia a small smile.

Nick hasn't stirred.

The nurse whose name is Kelly according to the hospital ID, checks a couple of machines before turning the oxygen off and removing Olivia's mask.

"There that's better," Kelly tells her. "Would you like some water?"

Olivia nods and Kelly pours water into a cup from a pitcher sitting at her bedside table. She puts in a straw so that the detective can sip. After she's had her fill Olivia takes a deep breath.

"Oh God," she exclaims. This time Amaro does wake up.

"Liv you're conscious," says Nick. "What's wrong," he asks, concerned.

"On a scale of one to ten Olivia," asks Kelly. "Tell me what your pain level is right now."

"Fifty," she says, now taking quick shallow breaths.

"I figured that," Kelly tells her. "This will make things a bit better," she adds removing a syringe for her scrub jacket and injecting it into the I.V. in Olivia's left arm.

A few minutes later Olivia's breathing is less labored as the pain medication kicks in.

"How long will these tubes be sticking out of me," she asks after she's able to talk without pain.

"They'll come out in four or five days," Kelly advises her. "Maybe less if you're breathing improves," she concludes, turning to leave. "Hit your button if the pain becomes unbearable again. I'm on until morning."

"Thank you," Olivia tells her, as Kelly nods and leaves the two detectives alone again.

Nick shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He doesn't really know what to say to Olivia now that she's awake. He remembers she told him her former partner was murdered and how upset she was. Amaro knows how long they worked together, heard various rumors about their bond, but to see her so affected…

"I'm sorry," he says after a few moments of silence. "About all this and," he says, pausing. "About Elliot."

She doesn't want to tell him he's the reason she woke up. Olivia thought it was Elliot praying over her. She knew Nick was Catholic as well, but didn't think he was the "pray in public" type. Nodding is all the response she can muster without succumbing to tears. She doesn't know if she should be comparing the gun shot wound in her chest to how she feels about losing Elliot, but she does. The bullet hole is incomparable.

"How long have I been here," Olivia asks, noticing that it's nighttime outside her window.

"For about twenty-four hours," he informs her. "It's Friday night." That covers the when.

"Everyone's been here to see you," he tells her. "That visitor's log hardly had any room for my chicken scratch."

"So _you_ didn't bring me these flowers and chocolates," she asks, with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Naw," he says, grinning. "Not me, you want me to read the cards."

"No, thanks," she tells him. "I'll get to them later."

"You'll be happy to know De La Costa's on Dr. Warner's table," Nick informs her. "It's too bad he didn't get to rot in prison for the rest of his life."

"I'm sure he's rotting somewhere a lot more hot and uncomfortable," she quips. "Thanks for that by the way. It's the second time you've saved my life."

"I'd say you're welcome but it wasn't me," he says, surprising her.

"What do you mean it wasn't you," she says, her tone slightly elevated. "You were there right after he fell to the ground, I'd just assumed…

"Wasn't me," he tells her earnestly.

"No one else was around so if it wasn't you who killed that prick then who?"

Just as the question is being posed, someone neither of them is expecting walks through the door.

"It was me," he says, coming to stand at the foot of Olivia's bed.

If firearms were allowed in the hospital Olivia would be telling Nick to shoot the son of a bitch.

"Amaro get this bastard out of my room," she says, getting visibly agitated.

Nick gets up ready to pounce on the man, though a fight between them would be an obvious mismatch. Max holds his arm out, stops Amaro and shows him his badge at the same time.

"Agent Aaron Jimenez," he informs them, revealing a little gold shield. "DEA. And you're welcome," he tells Olivia.

The man looks slightly less imposing donning a well-worn gray t-shirt, black jeans and matching biker boots. Nick is turning to sit back down in the guest chair when the agent stops him.

"Whoa there partner," he tells Nick. "Nurse Ratchett out there made me promise to send you out once I came in. They have a one visitor at a time policy she's really harping on," Jimenez informs him.

"You said what you had to say," Nick begins, nearly standing chest to chest with the man. "So why don't _you_ leave."

"Because I'm pretty sure she's going to want to hear the rest of what I have to tell her," hints the agent.

Olivia watches as the two men eye each other angrily and decides to intervene. She's in no shape to even call someone if they began fighting, let alone break one up.

"It's okay Nick. I'll see you later," she says, effectively dismissing her partner.

"Are you sure," he asks, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she tells him.

Nick nods and leaves the two alone. Agent Jimenez takes the seat Amaro has vacated. He leans over to smell the flowers Alex has left and reaches for her chocolates.

"What the hell are you doing," she asks. "Keep your hands off my truffles and tell me why I just kicked my partner out."

"Two reasons," he begins. "I was under for eighteen months with De La Costa," he informs her. "I found out the location of his production sites, hidden bank accounts and where he kept the dirt he has on all his powerful friends."

"Good for you," she says with obvious sarcasm. "Why are you telling me all this."

"Once we hand that dirt over to the FBI, some important businessmen and politicians are going to be wearing prison orange," he explains. "I just wanted you to know all that you've gone through with this case wasn't for nothing."

"You mean you want me to think that Elliot didn't die for nothing," she seethes, unable to prevent the tears from pooling in her eyes. She wipes them away with her left hand before they can fall. "I'm sure that'll be of great comfort to his family."

"That brings me to the second reason I'm here."

"I don't care what it is," she interrupts. "I want you out of here. Now."

"You'll want to hear this and I'm not leaving until I tell you," he say defiantly. "It's too important."

"You've got three minutes and them I'm pressing this," she advises him, reaching for the Nurse Call button.

"I'll guarantee you won't be kicking me out when I'm done," he says, beginning his story.

_Max drags Elliot's lifeless body through the kitchen and out of a side entrance. He then picks him up, throwing him into the backseat of his personal vehicle, a Chevy Tahoe._

_The bodyguard drives outside of North Salem until trees and twinkling stars replace all the mansions and gated communities. He keeps looking at his watch then the rearview mirror like he's expecting something._

"_Come on, come on," he says, continuing to try to focus on the road and the body he's driving around upstate New York simultaneously._

_Max eyes his watch again before noticing movement from the backseat._

"_Uhhh," Elliot says, groaning as he begins to stir._

_Max looks into the rearview mirror to see him slowly regaining consciousness._

"_What the hell is going on," he grunts._

"_Congratulations O'Leary, or should I Stabler," says Max surprising Elliot at the use of his real name. "You're dead."_

"_Wh-what," he stumbles._

_Elliot sits up fully, looking at the drying red spots that paint the front of his shirt. _

"_Luckily for you I made it look good," Max tells him. "And it was not easy," he continues, looking at the former detective in the rearview mirror sporadically while driving._

_As the fog clears Elliot's mind he realizes something. He was shot…again. What's more is that the man who shot him was now talking to him like they were the best of pals._

"_Who the hell are you," he asks, feeling the skin of his chest where bullet holes should be. All that's present is a ruined shirt and some purpling bruises where he was hit._

"_The name's Aaron Jimenez," he responds. "DEA Agent, Aaron Jimenez," he reveals, emphasizing his title. _

"_What," he gasps. "You're a damned fed?"_

"_Yep," he answers smiling. "Been under for eighteen months. And luckily for you our mutual friend asked me to watch your six."_

"_Lucky, right," he murmurs. "My chest hurts like a bitch."_

"_You're welcome by the way," says Aaron. "It's my own invention. Squibs that create very believable blood splatter with potent tranquilizers attached."_

"_Wow," gasps Elliot. "You my friend are a real piece of work."_

"_Thank you, I majored in chemistry" he says, tongue in cheek. "I had just enough time to swap out real bullets for the squibs when De La Costa told me he heard you in his office, after coming down for a post coital snack."_

"_I've seen you seriously hurt at least three people," accuses Elliot. "You gonna' tell me all of them are still alive?"_

"_Yep," he repeats in almost childish way. It's weird to hear the tone coming from such an imposing man. "Had to give 'em some believable boo boos but all of them made it safely to Wit-Sec."_

"_I'm not going into witness protection," says Elliot, suddenly angry at the thought that he's being whisked away without getting to say goodbye to his kids…Olivia._

_Thinking of her makes him think of the DVD he found in De La Costa's office. He feels inside his jacket pocket and realizes the disc is still there. He breathes a sigh of relief and hopes it's the only copy._

"_Of course not," he says. "We're headed to a safe house upstate. Christian will just assume I've buried you somewhere or dropped you into the Hudson River."_

"_I need to check in with my kids," he tells the agent, noticing their surroundings. "How long am I supposed to be locked away up here," he asks with growing annoyance._

"_Until after the deal with Benson is done," Aaron says astonishing him again with the use of his former partner's actual name. "She's helping us put the final nail in De La Costa's coffin."_

"_How the hell did she pass that paranoid asshole's background check," he asks climbing into the front seat then buckling in._

"_Who do you think does the asshole's background checks," he reveals, smiling devilishly. "Someone did do a great job with her cover but the DEA pays for the best."_

"_You make sure nothing happens to her," Elliot orders, showing a fondness for his ex partner that he's never been good at hiding._

"_She'll have your former squad and couple of our guys backing her up," Aaron informs him. "And Benson seems like she can handle herself," he says careful to keep his approving expression to himself._

"_She can," Elliot agrees as he remembers all the times she's saved his ass. "She's a good cop," he adds trying to hide a proud smile._

_They pull up to a small cabin, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Aaron and Elliot get out and walk the short distance over the gravel road to the front door._

_The cabin has a small stone fireplace, fully stocked refrigerator, one bedroom, a bathroom and modest furniture throughout but no phone._

"_You shouldn't be here past Friday," Aaron explains. "I'll be back for you then."_

"_You have my cell phone, there's no television and I have no one to talk to," complains Elliot. "What the hell am I supposed to do all week," he asks, with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Aaron just points to a wall full of books that looks like it holds everything from Agatha Christie to H.G. Wells. _

_He tilts his head and smirks before responding with, "You're kidding?"_

"_Nope," the agents says, annoying Elliot to no end. "Gets cold up here at night too so feel free to chop some wood for the fireplace. Hell, go fishing if you want to. There are some clothes in the bedroom closet," he informs him. "They're mine so they may not fit well, but they're clean."_

_Elliot sits on a nearby sofa, having resolved himself to his circumstances. He sits in wide legged fashion with his hands clasped in front of him and his shoulders hunched forward._

"_Your family is safe because De La Costa doesn't know you have one," Aaron informs him, trying to lessen his worry. "As for your um…friend…Benson," he continues, just as confused about their relationship as they are. "I'll try my best to keep her safe too."_

"_Thanks," Elliot replies looking the man in the eye. "I'd appreciate it."_

_He nods and turns leaving him with a shotgun and a box of shells to defend himself should he have any uninvited guests. Jimenez returns to the De La Costa mansion to continue his role as Max the bodyguard._

When he finishes his story Olivia has tears in her eyes and is nearly speechless. She has only one question.

"So…he's okay," she asks, trying to hide a voice breaking with emotion. It's not every day you hear that someone you thought was dead, isn't.

"Yep. He was held hostage to finish paperwork," he begins. "Then said something about having to check in with his kids."

"That's Elliot," she nods knowingly. But she still wants him there.

"Well I need to go," says Jimenez rising from the guest chair. "I have to find something to eat since someone doesn't want to share her chocolate," he tells her jokingly.

"Go ahead and take 'em," she begins. "You did save my life after all."

"It's okay," he responds. "I'm going to go find something with a bit more sustenance."

Agent Jimenez gets up to leave and pauses with his hand on the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," he tells her. "Stabler wanted to kick my ass when I told him you got shot. I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"I'm just happy you were there," she says. "Elliot's just being Elliot. Don't worry about him."

"Well he's plenty worried about you," he reveals. "I've never seen…you two…the way…

Olivia chuckles a bit. "Don't feel bad. We have trouble naming it too," she says before yawning.

Jimenez smiles. "Good. Then it's not just me," he responds, opening the door this time. "Take care of yourself Olivia."

"You too Aaron," she says before he leaves her.

Alone at last. Olivia can't help but smile at the fact that reports of Elliot's demise were greatly exaggerated. She wants to hold on because she's been doing nothing but sleeping. Still, the pain meds have her feeling wiped out.

Her eyes slip close of their own accord and before too long her breaths have evened out and she's back to dreamland.

An hour later he opens the door and lets it quietly close behind him. He gives himself a moment to take her in. He sees the tubes, the wires, the pallor of her skin and he wants to punch something. It's his natural response to a good deal of things, especially what he has no control over.

He moves to her bed picking up her hand on the uninjured side. Then he places his other hand next to her head. Elliot leans down and kisses both of her closed eyelids. In a gesture becoming familiar to them both, he rubs his beard against her face.

"Liv," he whispers with his lips right next to her ear.

She begins to stir.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia can feel his breath on her skin. She smells his familiar scent and hears her name on his lips. It's like coming home after a long journey. It feels more like five years instead of five days since last she saw him.

"El," she rasps, opening her eyes to see his glassy with unshed tears.

She puts her hand up to his cheek, caressing his face with her thumb. A rogue tear escapes from his eye.

"You scared me," he whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere," she tells him, as he pulls his face from hers sitting back in the chair, but never lets go of her hand. "Look how many times _you_ were shot on the job."

"Shot, stabbed, thrown through a window and off a roof," he jokes, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You have more lives than a cat," she says trying to joke back, but fails when her voice cracks with emotion. "De La Costa told me he killed you," she reveals, finally losing her battle and closing her eyes against the tears that manage to escape down her cheeks.

He's on his feet again instantly, wiping them away and cradling her face. Elliot puts his cheek next to hers, craving the physical contact.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Liv," he rasps in her ear. "But I'm right here."

Olivia reaches up and puts her left hand to the back of his neck, holding him close to her.

"I've really missed you," she confesses through tears, as she strokes the hair at his nape. "And not just for the last few days."

"I've missed you too Liv," he says, planting kisses on her forehead, her cheeks and lastly a chaste kiss to her lips. He's simply missed saying her name.

After he pulls away, she smiles for a few seconds before a panicked look comes over her face.

"Shit El," she exclaims. "I just remembered something Max…um…Aaron told me."

"What is it Liv," he asks, now concerned as well. "What's wrong," he asks again, returning to his sitting position in the chair.

"He said they were handing over all the blackmail evidence he found at the mansion over to the FBI," she reveals. "De La Costa bragged that he recorded us that night El, if they see that-

"It's okay Liv," he interrupts, soothing her hand again. "I got it."

"What do you mean, you got it," she asks, with raised eyebrows.

"It's the reason Agent Jimenez had to fake my death," he reveals. "He and De La Costa busted me in his office snooping," he continues. "I found his little DVD collection and took the one dated for last Sunday night. I was able to tuck it away before they saw. I just hope it was the only copy."

"Yeah me too," she tells him. "Making love to my ex partner while under cover at a drug kingpin's house probably wouldn't bode too well for my career."

"Making love huh," he asks, smiling. "I thought it was just sex," he tells her, smirking. "What changed," he asks, more seriously.

"I thought I lost you," she says. "And I realized that that hurt me more than this hole in my chest does."

"And if I would've lost you," he tells her, laying his head on her stomach looking up at her. He knows he doesn't need to finish the statement as they eye one another affectionately.

Olivia is smoothing the hair of his beard when Dr. Valentine returns. Elliot raises his head at the sound of the door.

"I heard you were conscious," she begins, looking over the chart in her hand. "I'm Dr. Valentine your primary care physician." she continues, checking the numbers on Olivia's machines and making notes on her chart.

Elliot nods at the doctor not bothering to introduce himself. He's too concerned with hearing about Olivia's injuries and progress.

"I'm just going to listen to your lungs for a bit," she explains, leaning over with her stethoscope.

"How do I sound," Olivia asks. "And will I really have to deal with these tubes for five days?"

"Well Olivia," begins Dr. Valentine. "Your breathing has improved just since this morning," she informs her. "We usually leave them in for a minimum of forty-eight hours," she continues. "So I don't see why they can't come out tomorrow."

"That's great," Olivia tells her, as Elliot smiles at the news. "It's the second best news I've gotten today," she comments, eying Elliot.

The doctor sees the exchange between the two. She doesn't bother asking what the first best news was. Dr. Valentine can see that it probably has a lot to do with the blue eyed man sitting at her patient's bedside.

"You're the last of my rounds so if you have any questions I don't have to rush off," Dr. Valentine says.

"How soon do you think I can go home," Olivia asks hopefully.

"You're body has just had a major trauma Olivia," the doctor advises her. "A gunshot wound, collapsed lung and the amount of blood you loss is nothing to take lightly," she says, trying to make Olivia aware of how grave her situation was.

"But you just said I was improving," reminds Olivia.

"Yes," the doctor acknowledges. "But that doesn't mean you're out of the woods. I'm going to monitor you for any infections or complications after the tube removal," she explains. "And if you continue to do well, we'll take it day by day."

"You have got to work on your sunny disposition," Elliot says, speaking up for the first time.

"Well Mr-

"Elliot Stabler," he tells her.

"Well Mr. Stabler," she continues. "I'm not in the habit of lying to my patients or giving them false hope."

"It's okay El," interrupts Olivia. "I'd rather hear the truth."

"And the truth is," she begins again. "We were able to stop the internal bleeding, drain your pleural cavity and successfully close the entry and exit wounds," Dr. Valentine says informing them both. "You flat lined in the ambulance and twice on the table so saying we'll take it one day at a time _is_ being optimistic."

This is shaping up to be one very bittersweet day for Detective Olivia Benson. First, she finds out that Elliot is still alive. Then, she finds out that she died not once, not twice but three times.

"But you've been stable since coming out of surgery, even if you didn't wake up right away," she says surprising Elliot. "And that's another reason to be positive about your prognosis."

"Thank you doctor," Elliot says. Olivia seems to be speechless after hearing about all the times her heart stopped. She's staring straight ahead avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"You're welcome," she says, turning to leave. "So if they are no more questions a nurse we'll be in shortly to give you your meds and I'll see you in the morning," she tells them, pausing to wait. When neither of them speaks, she takes that as her cue to leave.

"Liv," Elliot begins, startling her out of her trance. "What's wrong," he asks worriedly.

"I died three times Elliot," she says, letting go of his hand to put it to her forehead. "And I would've done that without ever saying…without ever telling you-

"Time for your meds Olivia," says Kelly entering her room. When she sees the intensity between the two she adds, "I'll make it quick."

She pushes the medication into the I.V. and makes a fast exit.

Elliot gets up from the chair and sits on the bed next to Olivia's thigh. He takes her hand in both of his and eyes her intently.

"What did you need to tell me," he asks, rubbing circles on her hand. From the meds given to her, she yawns almost instantly. His ministrations are only getting her to dreamland faster.

"I just didn't want to go another day," she begins, unable to hold back another yawn. "Without saying how-

"Liv, maybe we should save this talk," he interrupts, watching how sleepy the medication is making her.

"I don't want to save it Elliot," she says, determinedly. "You're the one who wanted to talk about us in the first place and now-

"I know Liv," he interrupts again. "But you're tired."

"Damn it Elliot," she begins. "If you cut me off one more time," she warns.

"I know what you want to tell me," he says. "And I don't want you to say it just because you thought I was dead or because you almost died."

"Come on El," she begins. "After all we've been through together, you have to know that that's not the only reason."

"When you…when _we_ say that to each other Liv," he explains. "I don't want either of us to be in a hospital, or dying or under the influence of anything."

She gives a small smile before asking, "When did you become so rational?"

"Hey if I acted on every impulse I had," he says, letting her hand go to place both of his next to her head. "And you were here for something less serious," he continues, looking unhurriedly over the length of her body as if he wants to eat her alive. "I'd lock that door…"

"Really El," she says in disbelief. "I've only had a sponge bath, I'm not wearing any make-up, my hair's a mess and I probably smell like antiseptic," she admits, yawning again for the umpteenth time.

"And you're still," he begins, punctuating his words with a kiss to her neck. "So," he continues, kissing the other side of her neck. "Damned," he adds, kissing her collarbone. "Sexy," he whispers into her ear before gently nibbling on it.

"You do not play fair Elliot Stabler," she tells him sleepily.

"Just trying to give you something to look forward to," he says, returning to her bedside chair. "Now why don't you stop fighting your meds and get some sleep."

"Payback's a bitch you know," she tells him, just before her eyes slip closed.

Olivia is awakened early the next morning to have her chest tubes removed. Though his back will probably regret it later, she was comforted to see that Elliot had spent the night with her. He had alternated between sleeping hunched down in the chair and resting with his head near her waist. She awoke a couple of times just to touch him to make sure he was real.

During the procedure Elliot decides to go home to eat, clean himself up and stop by Kathy's to check on little Eli. Upon returning, he expects to see Olivia still resting comfortably in her bed. After seeing that isn't the case, he knocks on her bathroom door to see if she's enjoying the new found freedom of being unattached to chest tubes. There's no answer and when he opens the door, he finds the space empty.

He exits her room to check with the nurse's station.

"Hi, my name is Elliot Stabler and I came to visit Olivia Benson," he explains. "She's not in her room and I was just wondering where she was."

The nurse checks over her charts and gets a perplexed look on her face. "It doesn't look like she was scheduled for any procedures," she begins. "Let me check with the night nurse before he leaves," she continues, stepping away from him to trade whispers with a male nurse.

He looks just as confused as she does and Elliot begins to get worried. How in the hell could they not know where Olivia is? The first nurse returns to the counter to let him know what she's found out.

"Mr. Stabler the night nurse says he saw her being wheeled out by two guys. One in surgeon's scrubs and an orderly. He assumed she was being taken for a procedure," she explains. "We're checking with surgery right now."

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his pulse begins to quicken. He knows something is wrong.

"You go ahead and do that," he tells her, now pissed. "But call security and get this hospital locked down," he seethes. "She's a detective with the NYPD, if anything has happened to her…"

With the horrifying glare Elliot is giving her, he doesn't have to finish the statement. Elliot immediately gets out his cell phone to call the one person he trusts to help him find Olivia.

"Captain it's Elliot," he tells his former boss. "I think someone kidnapped Olivia."


	10. Chapter 10

Only ONE more chapter after this one folks! Thanks for reading. And to those who reviewed with something other than one or two words, muchas gracias!

Olivia is terrified to find that she is waking up in yet another unfamiliar bed. The last thing she remembers is some guy in a surgeon's mask and scrubs leaning over her after her nap. Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing, he puts a chloroformed rag over her mouth knocking her out.

The place is nowhere near as nice as the one she woke up in with Elliot. The nasty mattress is in the middle of a hot, musty, dirty room with boarded up windows, yellowing wallpaper peeling off the walls and no curtains. Sunbeams streak through the slats of wood placed over the broken windows and she can see the dust particles dancing in the light.

Whoever kidnapped her hasn't bothered to change her clothes because she still wears her hospital gown. They've yanked out the IVs and were not concerned enough to replace them with band-aids. There are small trails of dried blood. At least the bandage over the right side of her chest doesn't appear to be seeping. Hopefully the one on her back is the same. Usually she hates taking pain medication, but she's never been shot before. She'd love some of whatever Nurse Kelly put in that IV right about now.

Olivia pulls herself up to a sitting position, getting out of bed for the first time in over forty-eight hours. She swings her legs over the mattress and pauses as the effort turns her breathing laborious. She cinches the back of the gown closed as best she can before putting her bare feet on the splintered hardwood floor.

Fear is something she's become accustomed to in her life but she usually has a weapon in her hand to make her feel better about it. This time she has nothing. As she makes her way over to the door trying to avoid a splinter or nail, she realizes just how ill prepared she is for whatever lies on the other side.

Olivia is injured and tired. If by some miracle she can escape the house, she honestly doesn't know how far she'd get. The sheer act of getting from the bed to the door has taken so much out of her. And, she has no idea where she is. Yet, she has to try.

In twisting the tarnished knob she finds the door is unlocked.

Peeking her head out, she realizes she's in a large old two story house. Olivia opens the door completely and chances stepping out into the hallway. Though she tries to make no noise, the floorboards creak beneath her feet. She pauses to see if anyone has heard. There is nothing. There are no other sounds save the ones she makes.

Olivia is alone.

Back at the station Cragen has allowed Elliot to be involved in the search for her in a limited capacity. He has no shield or weapon but the captain still believes in his instincts. He's joined Amaro, Rollins, Munch, Fin and Cragen to watch the footage sent to them from hospital security.

"I've seen that guy's face before," comments Elliot. "I think that's Alejandro De La Costa, Christian's younger brother," he continues. "Christian was always saying how proud of him he was and was adamant that the life he led never touched Alex's."

"But he _wasn't_ involved in the business," says Rollins. "Last we checked he was the law abiding one."

"Yeah," chimes in Fin. "The guy's an engineer, damn near a genius. He pays his taxes, mows his lawn and even volunteers at a local shelter."

"I remember seeing him and Christian in a bunch of pictures at the mansion," recalls Elliot. "There were a couple of graduation shots, some stuff from when they were kids. They seemed really close."

"Then I bet he's extremely pissed off that the DEA killed his brother," Amaro tells them. "You know what they say. It's a thin line between genius and insanity."

"Let's focus here people," booms Cragen. "Anybody knows how he got Olivia out of a hospital, in the middle of the day, unnoticed."

Munch steps over to the computer, types in something and moments later everyone's looking at footage from the morgue.

"Nobody looks all that closely at ID badges so they weren't too hard for him to fake," he begins. "He rolls her bed right out the room, puts her on the elevator already unconscious, pulls the sheet over her head once inside and takes her to the morgue."

"Everybody thinks he's pushing a corpse," Fin concludes. "Nobody questions a doctor."

"You got that right," adds Rollins. "The guy helping him with her is just an orderly who was walking by," she says. "You think he would've asked who the guy was," she concludes.

"Unfortunately he didn't," Munch continues, as they continue watching. "Alejandro uses the morgue exit, puts her into the van and drives away," he comments, watching the act unfold on the screen.

"Plates on the van came back stolen and the sign isn't real," informs Amaro. "The Greater Place Mortuary doesn't exist."

"Get a list of every property Christian or Alejandro De La Costa bought, stole or inherited," orders Cragen. "Get the LUDs for any phone he has and find out where he's been using his credit cards," he says.

Munch gets busy typing immediately and it isn't long before he comes up with a multi-state, multi-jurisdictional list of properties.

"Got it Captain," Munch says after pulling the listings up on the computer.

"Good," he says, immediately looking over the list. "Fin, alert Jersey that you and Rollins will be stomping on their side," he begins. "Munch, contact the bureau chiefs in the other four boroughs, let them know one of ours is missing and take Amaro with you to search."

"They have a two hour head start people," bellows Captain Cragen. "So focus only on the places accessible by car within that radius," he advises. "Let's get to it."

As the four detectives scatter to carry out their assignments, Elliot stands there looking expectedly at the captain.

"I have to do something Cap," he rasps, nearly pleading.

"I know," he admits to the older man. "I'm gonna contact the state troopers so they can help us check out these rural properties," he tells him, remembering the bond the two shared. He has a feeling something has changed to make it stronger. It isn't lost on him that Elliot no longer wears a wedding ring.

"If he's hurt her in any way," Elliot begins to tell his former supervisor.

"You'll have to get in line right behind me," he interrupts. "You aren't the only one that cares deeply for Olivia," he confesses. "It may be different with you, but it's still there."

Elliot nods knowingly before following Captain Cragen to the elevators.

"Let's go find her," Elliot says as the doors close.

In her journey to get downstairs, Olivia passes another bedroom with an open door. Though the window is boarded in there as well, it's much cleaner and has a bed with actual sheets. A trunk sits at the foot of it. She hopes that there's something she can use in there, whether it's a weapon or just something to put on.

Olivia's curiosity is rewarded in discovering a couple of t-shirts, some jeans and a pair of sweatpants. There's a new pack of socks with one set missing, some granola bars, beef jerky, bottled water and a pair of men's size 8 hiking boots.

She strips off the hospital gown and painstakingly pulls the t shirt over her head. The sweatpants are the easy choice and she puts on two pair of socks hoping the larger boots will fit better. Nearly draining an entire twenty ounce bottle of water, she grabs another along with two granola bars and leaves the room.

Slowly Olivia descends the tall staircase, taking care to hold onto the railing. As old as the house seems, she doesn't want to fall through any of the steps. Once she makes it to the lower floor she stops again to make sure she's alone.

She steps out onto the front porch, taking care to look around in case someone is lurking outside. It seems Olivia has been dropped off in the middle of nowhere. Besides the house she came out of, there doesn't seem to be any other structures around. What she has noticed, is the long dirt road leading up to the house.

There's a car headed in her direction and it doesn't look like the cavalry.

Olivia makes the quick decision to reenter the house. Looking for a back door, she rushes through the kitchen and gets lucky on the first try. She takes the two steps off the back porch, stumbles in the oversized boots but regains her balance. There's maybe ten minutes before her captor or captors reach the house and discovers she's not in it.

As Elliot and Captain Cragen check off the list of properties through rural upstate New York with two trooper cars in tow, a call comes through on Elliot's cell phone.

"Stabler," he says, answering.

"Elliot its Agent Jimenez," Aaron tells him. "I just a got a text from Alejandro De La Costa. It's a picture of Olivia. I'm sending it to you now," he explains. "He wants a trade."

Elliot relays the information to Captain Cragen before continuing with the agent.

"What's he want," asks Elliot, desperately. The picture he receives from the man disturbs him. She's unconscious on a dirty mattress in the middle of a room that isn't readily identifiable.

"I'm the one who killed his brother," discloses Aaron. "He wants me."

"When and where," responds Elliot, putting the speaker phone on so that Cragen can hear the details.

"It's an old farmhouse off of route 22," he advises. "I'm on my way there now."

"Text me the address. We're about twenty minutes away from that exit," explains Elliot.

"He said no cops, no feds and no guns," explains Agent Jimenez. "I go there alone and if he sees anyone else, he says he'll kill her," he tells them.

"You know it's a set-up Jimenez," advises Elliot. "He'll kill you both when he gets the chance."

"I know, but I have to try," he says. "He took her because of what I did. I'll call you when I get there."

He hangs up leaving a very pissed off and frustrated Stabler. His knuckles connect a couple of times with the dash board of Cragen's squad car. His pulse races and his hands are visibly shaking with adrenaline.

"We'll figure something out Elliot," he says, trying to calm the man.

"What if we don't Cap," he says, scrubbing his hand over his face. "She's my...I don't even know what we are to each other anymore," he confesses. "But I do know she's been through enough to last a lifetime and I couldn't stand if anything else…," he tells Cragen, unable to continue.

Elliot can't stop the tears that begin falling. He attempts to quickly wipe them away but he knows his former boss has seen them.

"Neither could I," says Cragen. "None of us wants that. We will do _whatever_ it takes to bring her home," the captain says resolutely. He gives the back of Elliot's neck a squeeze then he gets on the radio. He tells the state troopers following them where they're going and advises them on the hostage situation.

"Whatever it takes," repeats Elliot inaudibly.

Olivia has two choices in stepping off the porch. She can hide in the barn and hope it takes awhile to search the house. Or, she can take the well traveled path leading to the woods in the back of the farmhouse. If her captor or captors have guns, there isn't much cover inside the barn. Olivia also quickly considers the lack of hiding places. There's probably a loft and a few horse stalls, but that's it. It would take them all of two minutes to find and possibly kill her or worse.

In her mind with all she's seen and experienced on the job, there are worse fates than being shot dead.

Olivia enters the expanse of trees as quickly as she's able to, having stuffed the granola bars into her pocket. It's still early in the day and the summer sun has yet to really effect the temperature. Her hope is to hide long enough to be found by her fellow cops or get far enough to give them time.

She takes the trail as fast as she can. Olivia knows she can't run for the strain it'll put on her lungs but her legs are aching to try. Ten minutes into her trek through the forest and she stops to rest against a tree, taking the cap off the water for a drink.

A branch breaks in the distance.

Olivia holds her breath to listen, hoping it's just a squirrel or a bird. Then she hears it, someone is bellowing her name and they're getting closer.

"Olivia," screams Alejandro. "Where are you, you conniving bitch," he continues yelling.

She suddenly feels like a mouse trapped in a very expansive maze. Her heart rate immediately increases along with her racing pulse as a panicked feeling comes over her. She continues at a hurried pace knowing the man chasing her will be able to move faster.

While Alejandro is hunting Olivia through the woods behind the farmhouse, Agent Jimenez advances up the dirt road preparing to trade himself for her. He gets on the phone to call Elliot and Cragen to let them know.

"I'm here Elliot," he tells him. "I noticed another way in on the south side of the farmhouse," he informs them. "But you have to go through about an acre of trees," he advises. "It's the only way he won't see you guys coming."

"Got it," says Elliot, before relaying the news to Cragen. "We'll be there in five minutes," he tells Agent Jimenez. "Until then, try to stall him."

"I'll try to do get her out safely," responds the agent. "You can count on that."

"Five minutes," Elliot repeats.

"You got it," he says, reassuring the former detective.

When Agent Jimenez reaches the house, he sees Alejandro's Volvo but no one inside. Aaron expected the man to come out upon his arrival. After a few minutes he draws his weapon and approaches the front porch.

Jimenez creeps up looking through the mismatched slits of broken boards. He doesn't see or hear anything in the house. After deciding they could be upstairs he silently breaks the lock to the front door, entering the house. He sweeps through room after room coming up empty.

Once he makes it to the kitchen at the back of the house, he notices the back door left flung open as if someone departed hastily. Then, he hears it.

Alejandro is yelling for Olivia off in the distance. The agent barrels off the porch initially heading for the barn. After hearing the man's voice again, Jimenez heads steadfast towards the trail leading to the woods.

On the south side of the property, Elliot, Cragen and the state troopers enter the expanse of trees and moves toward the farmhouse.

They've all unknowingly entered a race to save Olivia's life.

She can hear him getting closer. The snapping of the branches beneath his feet and the lack of time between sounds, alerts her to the fact that he's moving swiftly. She has no choice but to find a hiding spot. Olivia looks around hurriedly until her eyes land on a viable option. A downed tree, hollowed out by animals and weather is going to have to serve as her place of concealment.

She crawls in on her stomach through the muck and dirt, amongst the various insects, hoping not to reopen the gunshot wound. Olivia lies motionless and quiet, listening to the sound of her heart beating in her ears, terrified at the thought that her secret place will soon be discovered.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunts, getting closer.

She hears him approaching. As he crunches the sticks and grass beneath his feet, Olivia watches as they come to rest right outside of the log she's in.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it people. Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always feel free to review and let me know what you think**.

"I see you Olivia," he says kneeling. "You can crawl out on your own, or I can drag your ass."

Olivia exhales dejectedly before painstakingly crawling onto her stomach through the muck of the log. After having cleared the tree, Alejandro wastes no time grabbing a fistful of her hair pulling her to her feet.

"Ahh!"

Once she's standing he lets her go and puts his gun in her face. Olivia puts both hands out in front of her, hoping to talk him out of whatever plans he has.

"Please, you don't need that," she tells him. "I'll come with you."

"You are _very _lucky that I need you to get Jimenez," he reveals. "Or else you'd have a matching bullet hole in your pretty face," he seethes. "Now move!"

Olivia marches back in the direction from which both of them came with Alejandro at her back.

"Who are you," she asks, resulting in an instant scoff from him. "If you're going to kill me, can I at least know your name?"

"My name is Alejandro…De La Costa," he informs her, emphasizing his last name.

Olivia immediately stops walking and turns to face her captor.

"Christian was your brother," she acknowledges. "I'm s-

He slaps Olivia across the face before the insincere apology can fall from her lips. She slumps but doesn't fall over, rubbing a hand on her cheek to soothe the sting.

"Don't insult me," he tells her, pulling her within an inch of his face by the t-shirt she wears. "You are not in the least bit sorry that he's dead," he fumes before pushing her away harshly. "Now walk."

She does as she's told, folding her right arm at her side as if it's in a sling. Crawling in and out of the old tree, being grabbed my Alejandro and the simple stress of the situation has exacerbated her injury.

They both stop when they see and hear Jimenez approaching. Alejandro immediately grabs Olivia around the waist from behind and sticks the weapon into her side.

"I'm the one you want Alex," Jimenez tells him, raising his gun at him. "I killed Christian, let her go," he orders. "This is just between me and you."

"He trusted you Max," he yells. "I'm sorry, its Aaron isn't it you son of a bitch," he teems. "And you betrayed him!"

"I was doing my job," Jimenez reasons. "You know what you're brother did for a living," he continues. "But you are a good man Alejandro. You don't have to do this."

"My _brother_ was a good man," he counters. "He helped raise me after our parents died, put me through school, made sure I was taken care of," he tells the agent. "He was the only family I had left!"

"He was a drug dealer," responds Jimenez. "And he ordered me to hurt people, to kill people!"

The agent sees Cragen, Elliot and everyone else quietly approaching from behind the unstable man and continues to try and stall him.

"But he always said the worse thing he ever had to do was kick you out of his life," he says in a calmer tone, surprising the man. "He never wanted any of it to touch you."

"He would want me…to kill you," he responds with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"He knew you were a good man Alex," he says trying to appeal to his conscious. "He wouldn't want you to become like him," he advises. "He loved you."

Olivia stands quietly by in the arms of the unstable man hoping for a peaceful resolution. But with every fiber of her being, with every instinct she's developed over the years, she knows absolutely…that someone is going to _die_ today. Maybe her.

"And I," he says quietly. "Loved him."

Alejandro is completely calm before he quickly and stealthily turns the gun from Olivia to Aaron and returns the favor of shooting him in the heart like he did his brother. With Olivia being used as a shield, Aaron could not return fire.

"No!" Olivia screams, dropping to her knees slipping out of Alejandro's grasp.

The moment she's out of the way, Cragen and the troopers descend upon him ordering him to drop his weapon. Elliot impatiently waits on the outcome from behind a tree.

Alejandro turns slowly, appearing to follow the commands of the officers. When he sees Olivia in his line of sight he swings the gun in her direction, preparing to fire.

Cragen puts three bullets into the man before he can get off a shot. The force of the rounds knock him backwards, effectively killing him. He lays motionless on the ground.

A trooper cautiously approaches his body with her weapon drawn, kicks his gun away and kneels beside him. Seeing the blood ooze from his mouth, along with the three holes Cragen's gun has made in the man's body, the woman draws one conclusion.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead Captain," she tells Cragen.

Moaning comes from the direction of where Agent Jimenez has gone down. He's sitting up, raising his shirt above his head revealing a Kevlar vest, eying the lodged slug. Olivia crawls over to him and they help one another up.

"Damn that hurts," he says to Olivia. "I don't know how you handled actually catching a bullet," he tells her, releasing their hold on each other once they're standing.

"I'm told I died at least three times," she reveals to him. "So not that well," she adds as they watch Elliot approach.

"First you were shot and then you were kidnapped, all courtesy of the DEA," Jimenez tells her. "That guys gonna kill me with his bare hands."

Suprisingly, Elliot ignores the agent and beelines for Olivia sweeping her up into his arms. He completely forgets that she'd been shot just two days ago.

"Ow," she says, causing him to immediately loosen his hold.

"Sorry Liv," he tells her, moving his hands to her face, looking at the bruise Alejandro's slap has left.

"How bad did he hurt you," he asks, lightly touching the mark.

Olivia notices the stares they're beginning to get and reaches up to pull Elliot's hands away from her face. She's not comfortable with him publicly doting on her.

"I'm fine El," she tells him, squeezing his hand before letting it go.

Captain Cragen approaches the two after speaking with the state troopers.

"How are you feeling Olivia," he asks sincerely. "And don't tell me you're fine because I can see you're in pain."

"I'll be okay Captain," she responds. "Better once I get home."

"You're going back to the hospital Detective," he begins. "You hadn't even been released yet."

Sweat had begun to break out on Olivia's face, partly from the mounting heat from the summer sun but mostly from the pain in her chest. She agrees to go to the hospital without putting up a fight. That in and of itself convinces everyone that she must be really hurting.

Olivia stays there for three more days before being released. During that time she has visits from everyone in the SVU, her two favorite ADA's and even Dr. Huang. Elliot calls but she puts him off. She's had some time to think and remember how he just walked away from the job and her without explanation. As deep as she is, she doesn't want to get any deeper with him and have that happen…again. Olivia doesn't know how well or how soon she'd recover.

They never had that conversation about them. Between the mountain of paperwork special delivered to her by Cragen courtesy of the NYPD and the equally daunting stack from the DEA delivered by Jimenez along with his apology, she hasn't had the time. Closer to the truth, she hasn't made the time.

After being in that nice spacious condo for several weeks, now that she's back home she's bumping into her own furniture.

"Damn it," she shouts, flopping onto her sofa to rub her toe. It's the middle of the day and she's bored out of her mind.

All the paperwork is done. Her housework is finished. The laundry is all clean. Olivia was so happy to be out of the hospital and back to her own place that she's finished it all in one day. Not being able to sleep had much to do with getting up early enough to do it. She alternated between dreams and nightmares until she decided she'd had enough of both.

She knows it's a normal reaction to all that she's been through recently. Huang assured her that after a couple of days of being back home and returning to her routine, she'd be fine. Olivia didn't fight Cragen on ordering her to talk to him either. It's only been about a week since having to face her own mortality and reconnecting with Elliot. She needed to talk to someone.

The pain in her chest has lessened as her wound heals. She finds she's able to go longer without her meds and she's skipped the muscle relaxers altogether. Olivia's life seems to be returning to the normalcy she had before the De La Costa brothers entered it. Or at least as normal as her life gets.

After perusing her bookshelf, she's sitting down with a mystery novel when there's a knock at her door.

She's comfortable in her rolled up sweats and tank top, so she hopes it's not anyone inviting her to leave her apartment. When she sees Elliot on the other side of her peephole, she's happy she at least decided to wear a little makeup today..._and_ a bra. Olivia ditches her ponytail holder, shakes her hair out a couple of times, unlocks the deadbolt then turns the knob. She almost feels silly primping for him. He's seen her at her worst a million times over.

"Hey," she says, opening the door.

"Hi," he says, smiling with two bags of carry-out in his hands. "I hope you haven't had lunch yet."

"Um, no," she tells him, stepping out of the way to let him in. "I haven't. What'd you bring me," she asks, returning his smile.

"Grilled chicken, steamed veggies and brown rice," he informs her. "Fin tells me you've been on some type of health kick lately," he reveals, entering her kitchen to place the packages on her counter.

"Yeah," she tells him. "Though with the number of threats to my life lately it seems kind of futile."

"You know I thought you might say something like that," he says with a wicked grin. "That's why I also got you this," he begins, removing a smaller bag from the larger one. "They call it Death by Chocolate," he explains before putting it into her refrigerator.

"Well if you gotta go," she begins, grinning.

"What a way to go," he finishes, returning her smile.

Elliot takes out two plates and begins transferring the food from the Styrofoam containers. Olivia joins him in the kitchen, removing two bottles of water from the refrigerator. When they both turn at the same time, they collide in the small space.

They simultaneously apologize causing both of them to laugh. Elliot's face turns serious when he notices the fading bruise on Olivia's cheek. He can't seem to stop himself from touching her anymore when she's in his presence.

He reaches for her face with the feather light touch of his fingers.

"Are you really okay," he asks, in his low raspy tone. Olivia's noticed he's using that with her more and more these days. She recognizes it as something reserved for intimate situations.

"I'm fine El," she tells him as he lowers his hand again. "I've certainly been hit harder," she adds, feeling her own bruise. "I forgot it was even there."

"What about that," he asks, gesturing to the wound dressing easily seen through her low cut tank top.

"I'll be good in a few weeks," she advises him. "Dr. Valentine refuses to sign off any sooner," she adds. "She doesn't want me to rush the recovery process."

"Liv…if I'm careful can I," he begins the question shyly. "I just want to-to hold you."

She nods and steps into him putting both arms around his waist. In her bare feet he's several inches taller than she is. She doesn't tighten the hold, just rests her head against his chest. Elliot wraps his arms around the tops of her shoulders not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm okay El," she tells him. "It's just a dull ache now."

They both take a moment to just hold on to one another taking pleasure in the fact that their both alive to do so.

Elliot is enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. The smell of her has always had the power to both calm and excite him. Her hair is soft and scented with some combination of fruit and flowers he can't name. The skin of her shoulders is smooth and begs to be caressed so that's what he does.

She listens to his heart beating just beneath his worn NYPD t-shirt. Olivia inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of him without her chest feeling as if it's on fire. She rubs his lower back feeling the sinewy muscles beneath the material. She has to stop herself from slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. It feels like something they've been doing for years. It's comforting and unnerving for her at the same time.

"I'm scared Elliot," she confesses, nearly mumbling.

"Huh," he asks, not really hearing her.

She pulls away from him completely, enters her living room and sits on the sofa. He follows her over, sitting far enough away not to crowd her. Elliot wants her to tell him whatever she needs to without feeling pressured.

"I said I'm scared," she repeats, sitting back into the corner with a leg folded beneath her. It's something she never would've voiced in her role as his partner.

"It's okay Liv. I was a little jumpy after I got shot the last time too," he explains. "It'll pass."

"Not about that," she says, with a small smile. "About us," she begins. "About you," she adds a bit more quietly, rubbing her forehead. This isn't easy for her.

He mimics her position on the opposite end of the couch. As much as he'd like to comfort her through whatever she has on her mind, Elliot knows touching her would only be for his benefit.

"What about me," he asks, placing an elbow on the back of the couch.

"After you retired…it was hard…for me," she admits. "Getting used to the idea of walking into the squad room and seeing another person at your desk," she tells him. "It uh…wasn't easy."

"Liv I-

"Please, let me finish," she tells him. "It took me awhile…a long while, but I finally got over you…not being there," she quickly adds. "I finally figured out that you weren't going to be a part of my life anymore," she continues with a voice filled with emotion. "Then I met someone."

"What do you mean you met someone," he asks, with knitted eyebrows.

"He's an executive ADA, a good man," she explains. "We talked, we went out on a few dates, I didn't have to watch that expression spread across his face after I tell a guy what I do for a living, he made me laugh," she tells him, smiling at the memories. "After over a decade with you being the most important relationship in my life, he helped me see what a normal one could be like."

"We were normal," he defends quickly.

"We weren't normal partners Elliot," she informs him. "Normal partners aren't threatened with being split up for being too close," she continues. "Normal partners don't look at one other the way we did."

"We were good friends."

"We more than friends El, just less than lovers," she comes back with. "Everyone saw that and we both felt it."

"So what happened with this wonderful guy you met?"

"We had to end it because of a conflict of interests," she explains. "He was chosen to head up a task force to investigate cases that may have led to wrongful convictions. And some of those will be SVU cases, my cases."

"Sounds like you really cared about the guy," he tells her. "I'm sorry."

Elliot says it sincerely enough to believe. And while he is sorry that she was hurt again so soon after he left, he's not sorry he has the opportunity to start something new with her.

"I did," she admits. "It's the first time I've had to end a relationship that was actually working out. He was good for me."

"So why do _I_ scare you," he asks, earnestly.

Olivia removes her foot from beneath her butt and plants them both on the rug before her. She rests her elbows on her thighs, clasping her hands together and taking a breath before she begins.

"When you left SVU," she tells him. "That…that hurt way more than just ending a partnership should have," she reveals. "If we were to become…_something else_…and you walked out, I don't know if I could handle that."

Elliot rises up from the sofa after realizing what she's trying to tell him. He puts some distance between them so he can take a couple of breaths. He's pissed and he doesn't want to start yelling.

"We're already _something else_," he reminds her as calmly as he's capable of doing. "And you're ending this before we even have a chance?"

Walking away from him has always been painful for her. When she left for computer crimes she couldn't even tell him to his face.

But that was before they were intimate. He deserves to be told in person.

"Yes," she says, stronger than she feels. "I've had time to think over the last few days," she tells him. "I've found my way again El, I'm working well with Amaro-

"Good for you," he interrupts, failing to reign in his anger.

"Elliot please-

"Don't Olivia," he seethes. "I am not going anywhere!"

"You just got divorced after twenty-five plus years of marriage Elliot," she says, getting off the couch. "You don't need to jump back into another relationship!"

"Don't tell me what I need," he tells her. "You think I just wanna go out and sow my wild oats or something," he asks. "I don't want to date a bunch of women hoping to find what I already have with you."

Olivia turns away from him then. She doesn't want him to see how much that last statement has affected her, but it's too late.

Elliot approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist. She tries to pull away but he holds on, still careful not to hurt her.

"We're not in a hospital, neither of us is dying and we're not under the influence," he rasps in her ear. "So I think it's a good time to tell you…how much in love with you I am."

"Don't do this Elliot," she says, with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he repeats, letting her go and coming around to stand before her. He cups her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the fallen tears. "And I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that."

"What if we don't work…like that," she ask him. "You can't promise-

He reaches for her face, cutting her off with a kiss. It's desperate and needy before it turns slow and tender. Instead of nibbling, he suckles her lower lip until she opens her mouth to him. As he deepens the kiss she gives in and steps into him, wrapping her arms around his back. When they need to stop and breathe, Elliot rests his forehead against hers.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you…or that we won't hurt one another," he tells her. "But I'll hold onto you…to us…for as long as you let me."

"I don't know El," she says, leaning away from him but not letting go.

"In the hospital," he begins. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Olivia looks down at her feet and takes a breath before looking into his eyes again to answer.

"Yes," she confesses. "I did."

"Then tell me," he asks, taking both her hands in his. "Please."

"I'm," she begins. "I'm in love with you too."

"Then give us a chance," he pleads. "And if we don't work and you want to end it, I'll respect that," he bargains. "You have all the power here Liv. I won't be the one to walk away."

The conversation probably could've been over a lot sooner if he would've told her that to begin with. He holds her eyes for a few beats before her lips turn up into a small smirk.

"The food's getting cold," she says, pulling away from him. "And if this is your idea of a first date," she adds, heading towards the kitchen. "I don't know how long I want to keep you around," she says with a smile in her voice.

Elliot stands there with his hands on his hips. A smile creeps across his face listening to her. They've never just come straight out and said to one another what they wanted. So he knows without her saying so, that she wants to give them a try too.

Olivia makes it halfway back to the kitchen before Elliot catches her, spins her and lifts her up causing her to yelp in surprise. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. There's no hiding the smile on her face.

"What did you have in mind for a first date," he asks, smirking.

"Well I am hungry," she tells him, and as if on cue her stomach growls. They both laugh before his face turns serious again.

"So am I," he says, eying her seductively before planting warm moist kisses behind her ear, and nibbling on it.

A moan slips from her lips and before she knows it, Elliot is carrying her towards the bedroom sucking on her neck.

"I'm not supposed to engage in strenuous activity El," she says, halting his ministrations.

"Don't worry," he tells her. "I'll do all the work," he whispers into her neck, before hearing her stomach growling again. It stops him in his tracks.

"At least feed me first," she says, rubbing the back of his neck. He gives in, puts her down and leads her into the kitchen by her hand.

The food has gotten cold and they have to nuke it before they can eat. They talk genuinely during the meal like they used to. She tells him about some recent and interesting SVU cases, he talks to her about the craziness he witnessed working for Christian De La Costa.

"Speaking of him," she begins. "What did you do with the DVD," she asks, eating the last bites of her food before returning the fork to her plate.

"I brought it with me," he responds, nearly causing her to choke. "It's in my jacket."

"What," she gasps. "Why didn't you just destroy it?"

"I didn't know what you wanted to do with it."

"Did you watch it," she asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

The side of his mouth turns up before responding. "Well I had to make sure it was the right one Liv," he advises her. "And don't worry it is," he continues, smiling.

"And I'm sure you watched it in its entirety," she tells him smirking.

"I didn't need to," he explains. "I was there," he adds with a smirk before getting up to retrieve the disc from his jacket.

Olivia clears the breakfast bar to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She turns to find him handing her the DVD.

"Whatever you want to do with it is fine with me."

She takes the disc from him and wastes no time breaking it in half and throwing the broken pieces into the garbage.

"And Jimenez assures me that he sanitized De La Costa's hard drive of the footage from the room that night before handing it over to the FBI," he says garnering a relieving sigh from her.

She takes a moment, leaning against the counter resting her hands behind her. Olivia eyes Elliot, giving him a small smile. He's held so many titles with her over the years.

"What's that grin about," he asks, approaching and sweeping a stray hair behind her ear before planting his hands next to hers on the counter.

"Just thinking of all the important roles you've had in my life," she informs him, putting her arms around his neck. "You were my partner, my friend, my lover and now-

"Liv are you proposing," he asks, being silly.

"Um…no," she responds immediately, shaking her head at his juvenility. "I'm just saying I don't know what to call you anymore."

"Well in private you can call me whatever you want," he starts, waggling his eyebrows at her. "But if you're talking about introductions it doesn't matter," he advises. "I think they'll figure it out once they see my hands on your ass."

She raises her eyebrows at him. "You'd better be kidding Stabler," she says firmly.

"Of course I am," he tells her. "I'm not concerned with titles Olivia. I just want to be with you."

"One night of passion, an office quickie and you're already whipped huh," she says grinning.

"Like a mule," he responds immediately, causing her to laugh deeply.

"Here I thought I was too rough on you that night," she reveals. "And I felt bad about it because you were so affectionate with me."

"Well don't," he begins. "I loved every scratch, bite and bruise you gave me."

She raises her eyebrows again, surprised by his confession. "I knew you were a freak," she says, ribbing him.

"I deserved it for hurting you but I didn't hate it," he says, taking her hands leading her onto the sofa. "The pain I caused you was also the reason why I was so tender with you," he says punctuating the statement by putting her feet into his lap.

She sits back putting a hand behind her head, resting the other on her stomach. He begins massaging her feet as they continue talking.

"The next time we make love," he tells her. "I'll follow your lead."

"That could be awhile El," she informs him. "No strenuous activities remember? And if I remember correctly, I was sore after that first night with you."

"Sorry," he says, tongue in cheek. "But if you can wait so can I. I'm not just here because you look incredibly sexy in those sweats and that tank top."

"Oh really," she says sitting up to straddle his lap. "Why is it you're here again," she asks, returning her arms to his neck.

"I'm," he begins, kissing one side of her neck. "So," he continues kissing the other side. "In love with you," he finishes, capturing her lips. And he can never just stop there. He always has to taste her fully, nibble at one lip and suck on the other and she thoroughly enjoys it.

"I love you too," she says. "Do you really think you can wait," she asks slowly grinding into him.

"That's not fair Liv," he tells her, sliding his hands beneath her shirt and smoothing his them up the contours of her back. He sits forward putting his face into her cleavage enjoying the scent of her. He's kissing his way up her chest when she stops him and gets off his lap.

"I told you payback was a bitch," she tells him, smirking. "But," she begins backing up towards her bedroom smiling. "If you think you can go _nice_ and _slow_," she continues eying him predatorily. "I won't tell Dr. Valentine if you don't."

He rushes towards her scooping her up as she wraps her legs around his waist and carries her into the bedroom. Olivia Benson genuinely _giggles_ as Elliot closes the door with his foot.

The next morning just before she wakes up, hers is a short assessment. She knows she's on her stomach in her own bed. She knows she's naked. She knows the deep even breaths she hears, are coming from the man lying next to her. And most importantly she knows that that man is Elliot.

Olivia opens her eyes smiling to herself. As she scoots up next to him he wraps an arm around her. Lying against his chest, the sound of his heart beat has her eyes drifting closed again. Elliot rubs small circles on her back until she _reluctantly_ falls back to sleep, because her reality is rarely better than her dreams.

**Roll credits.**


End file.
